Silent boy
by MW3addict
Summary: After Carlisle comes across a young feral teen living in the wild, he takes him in but he's a lot more difficult to look after than he first thought. And to make things more complicated, what happens when Rosalie begins to suspect that the 'wild boy' might just be her long lost brother? AH. Update due March 6th
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, I have come up with another story. (Yes, I know I'm now writing 4 stories at a time but I can keep up) and to no surprise, it is another Jasper centred one because I am obsessed with him. Who isn't? This one is a little different though. Unlike my other stories, he isn't suicidal or a self harmer but grew up in the wild. Amazing how he survived isn't it? Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Carlisle's POV**

Me and my family were having a picnic out in the woods which we tend to do at least once every month. It was a big place and pretty much right outside our house. It was like our very own supersized garden. I knew my children loved the forest and there had been plenty of times where I had to stop Emmett and Edward from climbing too high in the trees. I didn't want to have to send them up the hospital because they broke their arm or leg; I'd rather them remain uninjured.

Emmett seemed to be the main one that got himself hurt a lot of the time. When he gets bored, he tends to find something very dangerous to do unlike my other children who would spend their time watching TV, drawing, playing video games etc. I'm amazed that he hasn't fallen out of a tree just yet. He is 17 and had already managed to break his arm 3 times and his leg twice.

Edward is usually more relaxed and preferred spending his time playing or listening to classical music but when he couldn't do that, he would join Emmett in his own activities. Thankfully, he hasn't broken any bones yet. He is the same age as his adopted brother. Unlike Emmett, who I adopted as an unwanted baby, Edward is my biological son as well as Alice.

She is a year younger than Edward. She is a little smaller than the average height of a 14 year old girl but the amount of energy in her definitely makes up for it. She is obsessed with fashion and is quite an artist when she is in a drawing mood.

Rosalie is my other adopted child but I have had her since the age of 6. She is now 18 so she has been my daughter for 12 years. I remember when she first joined our family she was very depressed. Her parents had been killed by somebody that had planned to kidnap 6 year old Rose and her 4 year old brother. Fortunately, the kidnapper had failed since they had crashed their car and got killed on impact. The car had been found upside down and they had managed to pull out an unconscious Rosalie but there was no sign of her brother.

When Rosalie had woken up, she asked where her little brother was but they knew nothing about him. They had searched the area where the car had crashed but they found no other body so they assumed that Rose was just confused after being knocked out for so long. It was only a few weeks later when they found evidence that there was in fact a boy missing from the murdered parents but unfortunately, after 12 years, he still hasn't been found but assumed dead. Rosalie isn't as bad as she was but I could tell that she still thinks of him often. She may have only been six at the time but she can perfectly remember him clearly.

Last but not least is Esme, my wife who is the reason why we have two extra additions to the family. We used to take in kids temporary but after hearing that somebody had pretty much ditch their baby in child care, she instantly wanted to give that baby a proper home, so she spent the next night convincing me how nice it would be for our baby Edward to grow up with a brother the same age as him. I eventually agreed and then came along Emmett. She absolutely adores each and every one of our kids but I have small feelings that we're not going to finish with four children. Maybe Esme will find another child to sympathise for.

After looking around to see where my children were, I noticed that Alice was missing. She had obviously wondered off again. She tends to do this a lot and always came back with a huge smile on her face as if she had seen an angel. What was even stranger was what she told me after she came back. One time, she had mentioned that she was talking to her friend. I had assumed that she meant on her phone so I just left it but the second time she went off, she came back with a bunch of wild flowers in her hand saying that her friend gave them to her. As a child, Alice tended to have a lot of imaginary friends so I suspect that this is what it could be.

I only needed to wait for about 5 minutes until Alice showed up again looking as happy as ever. She was usually gone longer than this.

"Dad, can I take some food so I can feed my friend? I think he's hungry" she asked.

Could this 'friend' possibly be a wild animal? She liked wildlife.

"Are we ever going to see this friend of yours?" Edward asked, finishing his sandwich.

She shook her head at him. "Nope. He doesn't like people" she revealed.

Yes, it has to be an animal. Most wild animals have a dislike towards humans; especially because of poachers.

"So why does he like you?" Edward questioned.

"Because I left him food this one time so now he's my friend" she looked at her brother like the answer was obvious.

"He isn't your friend, you are just his food source" Edward spoke as-a-matter-of-factly.

Alice looked back at me, ignoring her brother's comment and waited for an answer from me. Whether it was her imaginary friend or a wild animal, feeding it wouldn't be important but whatever it was, it made her happy.

"Well nobody seems to be eating the last two cheese sandwiches so maybe you could feed him those" I suggested.

She smiled at me and grabbed the remaining cheese sandwiches and took off again. Edward just rolled his eyes and made a start on a banana muffin that Esme had made.

"Sometimes I wonder if she's even normal" he muttered.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with becoming friends with animals. A guy's best friend is a dog, right?" Emmett said, giving his shoulder a push before grabbing a muffin for himself.

"Yes but we are talking about a wild animal that she _talks _to. Is this even an animal because remember the time she came back with freshly picked flowers? Animals don't do that. I personally think that this is all herself; that she is being two people at once" he explained.

"You're looking two deep into it dude" Emmett said.

We spent the next 20 minutes eating the rest of the food, excluding some that I left for Alice when she decides to come back. Speaking of which, she has just showed up again, placing herself between Esme and I.

"So did your friend eat the sandwiches?" Esme asked.

"No, he doesn't like to eat it when I'm there. I placed it near me but he was just sitting in the tree, watching me. I spoke to him for a little while but he never speaks back; ever. Maybe he can't speak" she thought.

"Is it a squirrel?" Rosalie asked.

Alice giggled at her question and just shook her head. Once all the food had been eaten and started getting a little dark, we packed all the things away and headed home. It wasn't a long walk as we had only been about 15 minutes away from the house. When we reached the house, Edward had headed straight to his room to play his piano, Emmett turned on the TV and Rose sat next to him while Alice sat at the table after grabbing a plain book with a few colouring pencils. Esme smiled at the children, realising how easily occupied they were.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

I had sent my children to bed about an hour ago, a generous time of 10 o'clock although Emmett still complained that it should be as late as 11. Esme was going to bed now and so was I but first I was checking that they were all asleep like I do every night before I go to bed. I usually found Emmett on his Xbox with the sound on mute. Rosalie was never a problem because she always cared about her 'beauty sleep' as she called it. Edward was only ever found awake if he couldn't sleep but he would still be laying in his bed. I had checked the three today and they were surprisingly asleep.

_But there was always one that wasn't._

I opened the door to Alice's bedroom, already knowing it was too good to be true to have all four kids asleep by 11. She wasn't in her bed. I turned on her light in confusion; wondering where she was. I couldn't see her at all. I noticed that there was a piece of paper at her desk so I walked over to it, expecting to see a note but it wasn't. In fact, it was a good drawing of a boy about her age. I didn't understand who it was though. It couldn't have been a friend because my children were homeschooled. Maybe it was nobody. Alice has a very creative imagination so this could have just been an image in her head.

The boy in the drawing looked rather strange as well. He wasn't wearing a shirt so you could see a few ribs poking out, his trousers were a little ripped, his feet were bare and he was crouching with his head tilted slightly to the right. The only part of the drawing that was in colour was his eyes which were coloured blue. Strange; this isn't the usual kind of things that Alice would draw.

I then noticed that there was writing on the back.

_If you ever find out that I'm gone. Don't worry. I'll be keeping my friend company because I think he's lonely._

It almost seemed like she has done this before without any of us realising. She was out in the dark by herself to company a wild animal. I think this is starting to get a little out of hand. I rush downstairs after letting Esme know that our daughter decided to go missing. I put on my trainers, grabbed a torch and then ran out of the door to head to the place where we had our picnic earlier on. Alice was bound to be nearby and when I find her, I definitely need to talk to her about this 'friend'.

**So here's the thing. My other three stories haven't had many reviews for the latest chapter and I suspect it has something to do with the Christmas holidays and stuff so I would really appreciate people to review for my first chapter in this story. Maybe I'll even update within the next two days ;)**

**Or how about this? I will update within the next 24 hours if I hit at least 5 reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As promised, here is my speedy update after getting over 5 reviews for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Alice POV**

Sometimes I wonder if my family think that I am making up the whole friend thing. I may not have many friends but I was truthful about my mute one. I was walking in the woods at half ten after sneaking out of the house so that I can see him. I don't want him to be lonely. I do this about once a fortnight but it is usually a lot later, after my parents have gone to bed but I really wanted to see him now.

I first saw him half a year ago during a picnic that we have often. I had wondered off because at the time, I was obsessed with tracking down animals so I was following some foot prints that belonged to a deer. And that's when I saw him. A young boy with blond curly hair and had only been wearing ripped trousers. He had looked at me directly in the eye just like a startled animal and the next thing I knew, he ran off.

After that, I had gone looking for him on our next picnic but this time I had brought food with me since I noticed that the boy was on the skinny side. I did come across him again but I sat down in a non-threatening way so I wouldn't scare him off. He had run up a tree and just sat there with his eye on the ham roll that was in my hand. I placed it in front of me but he didn't move; he just kept watching the way a dog would when it sees its owner eat. I got up and placed the food at the bottom of the tree that he was sitting in and acting on instinct, the boy climbed higher up to keep his distance from me. I sat in my original place and just waited for him to take it. It was about 10 minutes of him staring at the food below him until he finally climbed down the tree to grab the roll and climb back up again. He ate it quickly, stealing glances at me every now and again just to make sure that he was safe.

Ever since then, he has been very easy to find because it's like he actually waits for me. I guess Edward was right when he said it was because I'm his food source but he is still extremely wary around me. He won't ever get close to me just like other animals when they quickly scurry away when they are in sight of a human. He was a very strange boy and despite being human, he acted extremely feral.

I had reached the area with the tree that I always see my friend sitting in which was just a mile and a half away from our picnic area. It doesn't take too long to reach there but I walk a lot slower in the dark.

"I'm back" I announced as I sat on a log.

I shined my torch light on the big tree to reveal the feral looking boy. His chin was resting on a small branch as his body lay on a bulkier one near it. He was resting but awake, eyes on me. It wasn't a wary look though, it was more of an 'at peace' look.

"Do you always sit in that tree or do I just happen to always find you there?" I questioned although it was a very rare chance that he would answer.

In all the time I have known him, the only noise that he has made is a growl; like I said, he's feral. He has only growled at me once though and that was when I got a little close to the tree he was in but he stopped once I had backed up. It was just a warning, I guess.

At my question, the boy tilted his head. That was another thing; I don't think he understands the things I say because it was a gesture he always used when I spoke to him. Maybe he understands a different language.

The boy changed his position on the tree so that he was crouching and as per usual, he was watching me.

"I wish I knew your name" I whispered.

It was annoying how I always thought of him as feral boy, mute boy, wild boy, silent boy or even just my friend. I wanted to call him by his name. Did he even know his actual name? I'm sure it was something unusual but beautiful. He knew my name because I had said it to him plenty of times when I tried to get him to tell me his.

He lowered himself off the tree and then climbed up another that was a little closer to me. I noticed how good at climbing he was. He was like a monkey. The tree that he was now in didn't even look climbable but he had somehow managed it. I really do wonder how long he had been living this way.

Suddenly, the boy's focus was on something else. He was looking somewhere in the distance, focusing on his hearing and sight. He even smelt the scent of something; just like an animal would. He was so animalistic. And then, out came a growl. The boy climbed a little higher and I could tell that he had spotted something. His growl became louder and before I know it, he jumps out of the tree and runs off. Confused, I turned around and I just about managed to see another shining light; maybe it was my dad. Damn it! He noticed that I ran off.

With a sigh, I began to walk towards my dad, knowing that he wouldn't be happy with the idea of me escaping the house in the middle of the night. My own torch light gave away where I was so he sped up toward me.

"Alice, what were you thinking? It's too late to be doing these kinds of things. You could get yourself hurt" my dad complained.

"I just didn't want my friend to be lonely" I mumbled.

"Alice, this is a forest with plenty of animals. Your friend will not get lonely" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry" I apologised.

I think that my parents are overprotective. They thought that just because I couldn't see clearly in the dark that I was in deep danger. I'm 14; I could take care of myself.

"That's okay Alice but after we get back and have some sleep, I really need to talk to you about this" he revealed.

We began to walk back, using both of our torches. Personally, I prefer the forest at night time. After a while, you get bored of squirrels and rabbits. At night, you can see owls, foxes, badgers and even nightjars which is a good camouflaged bird with a mouth of a snake. I saw one once and I loved it. We had only been walking 5 minutes when my dad stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Stay there for a second" he mumbled as he walked on ahead.

"Dad wait, it might be my friend. Sometimes he follows me back" I said.

He kept walking towards some sort of bush and as he got closer, I began to hear the sound of more growling. So despite running off, the blond boy had still stayed near.

"Dad, he doesn't like it when you get too clo..."

Speaking to late, my dad screamed in pain as I saw him holding his wrist while my friend had made a run for it in the opposite direction. My dad looked at the boy as he made his escape and then looked at me.

"Who was that?" He questioned.

"My friend. Are you okay?" I asked.

He released his wrist to check it, revealing a violent bite mark of human teeth.

"He bit me" he stated, looking back confused. "Alice, why is there a boy in the woods at this time of night?" he asked.

"Dad, I have told you so many times but you don't listen; he lives here" I answered.

"Your friend... he was a person?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, what the hell did you think he was?"

My dad put his hand through his hair, still very confused and what had just happened. "So a boy has been living here, in these woods by himself? And he bit me?"

"Yeah dad, that's pretty much it" I answered.

"Right, we are going to go home, you are going to bed while I try to sort whatever this is out" he instructed as he began to walk again. "This just isn't right".

I followed him, unsure at what my dad had in mind. I hope he wasn't intending on catching the feral boy because the job would be a lot harder than it looks. My friend had somehow managed to adjust to living out in the wild but there were so many questions that I wanted to know. How did he survive winter? What other food did he eat when I am unable to bring him some? How long had he been out here? How old was he? And last but not least, what was his name?

**I am hoping to make the next chapter longer so bare with me. Also, for the next chapter, would you like a Carlisle POV or an inside to Jasper with his POV?**

**Reviews mean fast updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those who are reading 'to love the unloved', bare with me. I will try to update that story next. **

**Thank you for my reviews! And I have been asked for longer chapters so I'll do my best to reach your expectations! **

**I have thought about Jasper's POV but it would be a little difficult to understand. The reason why is because like animals, Jasper doesn't think but does things on instinct. He has lived in the wild for so long that he doesn't even understand words, let alone speak them so instead I have chosen to do it in 3****rd**** person therefore you get a sight of what life is like for him but it still helps you understand how he view things like the strange words that I will be using. Keep in mind that this is my first ever 3****rd**** person POV so I might accidentally slip into first or second but just point that out to me if you spot anything. Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**3****rd**** Person- Jasper**

Ever since the age of four, Jasper had found himself living in the wild, struggling in the cold weather, finding food or even catching his own and keeping himself hidden from those that are found hunting in his 100 acre wood home. There is a positive side to hunters though; especially when they set animal traps because Jasper is able to steal the unfortunate dead animal that has been caught so that he could fill his appetite.

Unluckily for Jasper, killed animals isn't enough to give him the energy he needs to stay alive so it was a good job that he found a new food source. It was some other mysterious animal that looked a lot like him; just like the hunters. Only this creature looked a lot nicer and appeared to offer the food to him whereas he has to steal his from the hunters.

Jasper even began to stay close to the area that the strange creature had first met him so that he could see her more often although he use to constantly change his location in the woods.

Jasper had ran further than he usually did today after feeling threatened by a similar looking creature to his food source. He had got too close so Jasper did what was best and sunk his teeth through the threats skin to give himself enough time to escape.

Following the food source this time with the other creature by her was a dangerous move. Jasper liked following her home sometimes just so he knew roughly where her habitat was so that he wouldn't put himself in danger by being too close to some other animal's territory. He had always stopped once he reached the edge of his safety zone though. But it wasn't the only reason he followed her. Jasper realised that if anything happened to that specific creature, he wouldn't be fed as much as he does now so he makes sure that no other creature in the woods would hurt her. As rare as they seemed, Jasper has once come across a bear in this part of the woods and he didn't want the mysterious creature to meet one.

It began to rain as Jasper made his way to the tree that he mainly spends time in now. He had even piled up many leaves there to use as bedding although it didn't make him much warmer. After 12 years of living in these raining conditions, Jasper's body had somehow managed to forget the cold temperature of the rain unlike a normal creature's body of his type. Winter however, was a different story. He had got so desperate for warmth once that he hunted a hibernating bear and killed it in its sleep so that he could sleep in the big hole underground that the bear had dug before winter hit. At least the bear had kept him fed for a while.

Once Jasper nested himself in the leaves, he closed his eyes to sleep which was a dangerous thing to do in the wild but at least he was up high. Only the smallest animals can make their way this high. Although his eyes weren't open, he still focused on what he could hear. Another thing that was different about Jasper from those strange lookalike creatures was that his senses seemed to work better. It probably had something to do with living in a dangerous place for so long that he relied on his senses so much that they improved. He had a good eyesight, good hearing and has even learnt how to smell the difference between animals. All that had made it easier for him to hunt by himself if times got hard like when the hunting season was over.

The only things that Jasper could hear was the rain hit the ground and a fox scream in the distance. Foxes weren't a danger to people and he could hear no evidence of any threats so it was enough for him to get some sleep. At least he wasn't sleeping hungry tonight.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jasper's eyes suddenly opened at the sound of a creature walking on the ground. He instantly climbed higher in the tree and growled, getting a good look at his intruder.

Strange. It had been the same lookalike creature that he bit yesterday. Jasper bared his teeth, knowing that the creature standing on the ground below was a threat. He could have got hurt yesterday because of him.

"It's okay. My name is Carlisle, can you tell me yours?" The blond furred creature spoke.

He seemed to speak the same way as his food source but if this threat looked so much like himself, why couldn't he speak like that? Why couldn't he understand what they were saying? To Jasper, the only languages that there were was hissing and growling and that was to show that you were feeling threatened or to tell them to stay back or else you would attack. It worked most of the time for him. Growling is what made his food source keep her distance.

**A/N- Just in case you guys don't understand, when I mention his 'food source' it's talking about Alice.**

Jasper's growling grew louder as he climbed higher up into the tree. He needed to stay as far away from the creature as possible. The tall creature suddenly pulled out a roll; just like his food source sometimes feed him. Maybe this lookalike creature could become a food source too. Jasper stopped growling because he didn't want to seem like a threat to a creature that was willing to feed his appetite. It wasn't often when you came across creatures that were willing to give you the food that they find. Jasper climbed down a little off the tree and crouched on a lower branch, waiting for the creature to put the food on the ground and walk away just like his main food source does. She seems to understand what Jasper wanted but this creature on the other hand didn't as he remained where he was.

He let out a small growl to warn the blond creature that he wasn't giving him enough space and hopefully scare him off. The attempt hadn't worked but Jasper was a patient animal; he could wait it out. To show that he wasn't willing to move any closer, Jasper laid on a thick branch, resting his chin on it too but kept his eyes focused on the possible threat.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I can take you to a safer place" the blond creature spoke again.

Jasper didn't respond to the lookalike creature in any way, he just continued to wait.

"You will be warm, fed and I can give you the help that you need. Just come down from there".

The blond creature clearly wasn't going to move any time soon which left Jasper no choice. His growl hadn't warned the intruder enough so he jumped down from the tree and pounced on the threat, and bit into the fabric on his shoulder. Instead of backing off, the blond creature took advantage of this moment and wrapped his arms firmly around Jasper, giving him no escape.

Jasper used all his strength against the attacker but he wouldn't let go. He even ripped the threat's sleeve, exposing his arm but he still didn't release him. Jasper's growls turned into screams of panic. It was a trick. The food had lured him into the intruders trapped just like the hunters traps lured the animals in.

Jasper began to dig his nails into the lookalikes skin. The more pain that this creature is in, the more likely he was to give up. He had screamed out in pain but did not release his grip. He was very stubborn but not as stubborn as Jasper. He was not willing to surrender to this monster. He began to kick as well although it was rather pointless since he wasn't facing the right direction. Jasper was using so much energy that he was beginning to get very breathless unlike the creature that wouldn't let him go.

"Shh, calm down, it's okay. Shhh" the creature whispered.

Strangely, the noise was a little calming, especially because of the tone. Jasper found it rather relaxing and it had in fact calmed him down. How did that happen? Noticing the affect it had on Jasper, the blond creature continued to make the sound as he held him.

"Shhhh"

Jasper felt safer than he had expected despite still being held tightly but he couldn't sense any danger anymore; just peace. He turned his head to look into the unusual golden eyes. This creature appeared to be as gentle as the female one that visited Jasper often. Maybe he could bring good luck to him too.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had hardly managed to sleep that night knowing that there was a boy in the woods sleeping in the rain. I had even woke up early and without thinking, looked for him. I hadn't even come up with a plan. My objective was to just find him. I didn't know what to do when I did which is why I was now using all my strength just to stop him from running away. I had to give it to him, he was very strong for somebody his size. He was a little smaller than Rosalie but taller than Alice.

I couldn't believe that after all this time, Alice had been talking about a boy. Not a made up one but a real boy. I had even begun to think it was an animal. I guess I wasn't far off because he sure acted like one. How long had he been living out here? It must have been quite a while because he seems to have forgotten he is human.

I kept a firm grip on him despite the pain in my arm after he had scratched me desperately. I couldn't let this boy stay out here. It was dangerous for him. I started to speak gently to him to calm him down, shushing seemed to have an effect and made him relax in my arms so I continued to make the exact same noise until he stopped struggling completely.

"Shhhh" I calmed.

He turned his head enough to look into my eyes deeply; seemingly unsure at what was happening but just went with it and I was very surprise to hear that that he was responding as he began to make the same noises as I was.

"Shhh" the boy repeated. He might have been trying to relax himself; figuring out that the noise was very calming.

At least I got a positive response from him since the only other sound that I had heard him make is a growl. He really did sound like an animal when he did that, perhaps that of a large dog. Taking a good look at him, I realised that this was the boy in the picture that Alice drew with his dirty blond hair and his unnaturally skinny figure. Now I understand what Alice meant by 'he looks hungry'. Did he eat anything other than the food Alice fed him?

"That's it, good boy" I praised him like a small child.

He tilts his head like a curious puppy as he stops making the noise; possibly because I stopped too. I noticed how much he looked like my daughter, Rosalie. They had the same eyes, both shape and colour and his nose look very alike as well as the shape of his face. That's unusual.

Still holding onto him, I stood up hoping that he would make it easy for me and let me walk him home. He let out a small, quiet growl but nothing more; in fact, he still seemed relaxed. I partly released him so I was now only holding onto his wrist, not wanting him to escape from me.

"It's alright. Follow me" I said.

He made another new noise which was a whimper as his eyes directed to a tree. This was the place that Alice always met him; maybe he was waiting for her.

"You want Alice, don't you?" I spoke.

The boy's head instantly turned to me again at the sound of her name, his face full of recognition. He seemed to give me a very strange gaze and I wasn't sure if I found it intimidating or amazing about the way he used his facial expressions. He opened his mouth, as if he were trying to speak, his mouth shaped like he was trying to pronounce the letter 'A'.

Was he trying to say Alice?

Had he been living here for so long that he forgot how to speak? Had he even been old enough to learn to speak? Impossible; if he was _that _young when he started living out here then he wouldn't have lasted a week. How on earth had he even started a life like this?

I began to walk and with some more surprise, the boy didn't even hesitate to follow as he still tried to make a sound, Alice's name no doubt.

**Okay, is that long enough? Was the 3****rd**** person a little hard to understand in the first part of the chapter? **

**Another thing is Jasper doesn't understand the deal with names so to him, 'Alice' is just a word that relates to 'the friendly creature that fed him'. But as the story develops, I promise that Jasper will begin to understand more about what he really is. **

**Another thing I'd like to inform you... Jasper can say **_**one**_** word and we will discover what that word is in the next chapter. Wanna make any guesses?**

**I might update again tomorrow but it'll take some convincing so... REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My holidays end tomorrow so my updates might be a little slower because I have four different stories currently being written but I will only have time to update one a day. Because this story is second place in popularity with the readers, I might be updating every 2 or 3 days.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Carlisle's POV**

I pulled out my phone with my free hand to call Esme. If I was bringing a wild boy into the house, I had no idea what would happen if he saw any of the others. If he was able to bite me, it was possible that he would hurt them too if he got startled so I chose to be safe.

"Hello Esme. Could you keep everybody upstairs for a while? Well, excluding Alice. Tell her to stay in the kitchen with the door shut until I say she can come out. I'll explain later. Bye".

The boy looked at me strangely again as he heard Alice's name. This is why I decided to keep her downstairs. I wanted to see how the boy would act as soon as he entered the house as I wasn't sure what to expect because it's not every day you come across a boy living in the wild. Once I am satisfied with his reaction, I will let Alice come out of the kitchen and see him. I wanted to see how he would act around her since he was already familiar with her.

The boy halted to a stop, pulling me back too. I looked at him and he appeared to be absolutely terrified as his eyes were glued to our house in sight. He let out a small growl as I tugged at his arms, refusing to move any further.

"You'll see Alice" I tried.

This seemed to make him want to move but forced himself to stay put. Just like the look you would get from a dog when you throw a stick but tell him to stay. I didn't understand what he wanted. He growled again after another faint tug but I decided to stop since it would be easy for him to bite me if he felt the need to. My wrist still hurt from the last time he did it. The fact that this boy was feral had turned him aggressive meaning I was making a risk if I was bringing him back with me. I will probably have to mention this to Chief Swan and see if he could gather any information about this child. Maybe he had run away from home.

A different idea occurred to me as I pull out my phone for a second time but this time to text Esme.

_Change of plan. Can you tell Alice to step out of the door?_

It only took a minute of waiting until I saw the door open and the boy's head had quickly turned in the same direction as he heard the sound of the door click; good hearing. In an instant, the boy had managed to escape my grip and run in Alice's direction. Once there was about 3 metres distance between them, he turned around to face me, crouched down and began to growl. I think he was trying to protect her.

Alice looked very surprised but didn't move since she knew that she would get a negative reaction from the feral being but she gave me a shocked look. She hadn't expected me to bring him back. Or did she think I just wouldn't be able to find him?

I wasn't sure what to do next. If I got any closer I was clearly going to make me seem more like a threat and Alice couldn't move either. This was all down to him. _Please don't run off_ I silently begged. It was a good five minutes of hope when the boy had finally stopped growling and the next thing I knew, he was at my side again; strange.

I didn't grab hold of him this time. I trusted that he would walk by me as I walked forward. As I began to walk, the boy waited until he was satisfied with the distance between us and then followed, warily behind but he kept stopping for a quick look around; a thing that deer tend to do. It seemed like this boy had a bit of every animal habit in him.

Once I was at the door, I noticed that the boy was crouching again with his eyes on Alice. She seemed to know what he wanted and walked ahead of him and into the house. I followed but left the door open, waiting for him to make his way inside too.

He did...eventually. It was weird really. One minute, he had poked his head around the door to have a quick glance around and the next, he took a big step backwards before repeating his action god knows how many times. Once he was fully in, he had ran straight to the dining table and jumped on top of it, followed by a small growl which seems to be a regular noise coming from him.

He raised his head to sniff around. Could he actually smell better than us or was this another animal habit that he has picked up? His growling returned as his eyes were drawn to the ceiling. Surely he hadn't just caught a scent of the others. This kid really was good. I didn't know what to do. The boy clearly felt vulnerable because there were unknown people to him that hadn't shown their faces but I didn't want to risk my wife and kids getting hurt if this ends badly.

He stopped growling again once his eyes landed on a fruit bowl on the coffee table so he jumped down from the dining table and quickly ran to the fruit, grabbing an apple and then back to the dining table; his eyes were on us as he ate as fast as he could. He had finished it within two minutes but then Alice grabbed a bunch of grapes and reached out her hand so that she could give it to him.

He was clearly tempted to take the bunch from her hand but he didn't like the close distance so instead, he jumped off the other side and ran around her to grab a pear from the bowl this time before running into the kitchen to jump onto the sides, eating it there. Well he liked eating somewhere high.

_Walk down the stairs slowly on your own. Don't let the sight startle you._

I messaged Esme. I couldn't keep them upstairs all night. The sooner this boy gets use to the others, the easier it should be. Esme had began walking slowly down the stairs not much longer after I had sent the messaged and I knew that she would be confused. The confusion will increase once she lays eyes on him.

Yet again, the boys growls were heard as his eyes glared at my wife as she slowly took her steps. Despite my message, Esme appeared to be very shocked and I knew I was in for a lot of questions.

"Ignore the growls. Just come to me" I instructed.

She did so making the boy's growls fade as he continued eating his pear again.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" She asked.

"Remember Alice's friend? That's him" I stated.

Shocked, she turned around to look at him again as he jumped off the side, ran to the food bowl to get his third piece of fruit which was an apple this time and then jumped back onto the dining table near Alice as he focused on her. Esme looked back at me with her eyes wide.

"How did...what's wrong with him? Why is he acting like that?" She asked.

"I suspect that he's been surviving on his own in the wild for quite some time. I brought him back with me because I can't leave him on his own out there. It's cold and there is hardly anything out there for him to eat; he needs caring for" I explained.

"You mean you want to keep him?" She questioned even more surprised.

I wasn't sure of it was a good surprise or a bad surprise. She loved kids but then again I have just brought home a feral child that was currently climbing all over the furniture in replacement of the trees. And she doesn't even know about the violent habit yet.

"I don't know. I want to help him so much but I don't even know how he got to be like...this" I gestured to the boy who was now crouching in the window sill as he watched Alice while she was having a one sided conversation with him. "Besides, even if I wanted to keep him, I would need everybody to be okay with it. Plus, I can already tell he's going to be a handful".

"Carlisle, if he came from pretty much nowhere, then the police are obviously going to track down his parents to see how he got there. They might even give him back to the parents" she replied.

It was true but I wouldn't bet on it. If the boy had run away, there must have been a reason. He might have even been ditched there as a young child. I was sure that the parents were the fault of this. How could a boy just end up living in a forest?

"We'll figure something out but for now, I need to get him cleaned up and fed" I explained to her.

She nodded in agreement as she looked back at Alice and the blond boy. "What are we going to do about our own kids? They can't just stay up there. It's not fair".

She was right. I needed them to come down stairs the way Esme did without scaring the boy away.

"Wait here" I instructed her as I slowly made my way up the stairs. The boy took a quick glance at me but then he looked back at Alice.

I found my children together in Emmett's room since his was the biggest of the kids.

"Dad, what's going on?" Edward questioned.

"This might sound strange but the friend that Alice had been talking about had actually been a person. He seems to have lived in the wild for so long that he acts like an animal. I need you to come down stairs so that he knows who you are so that it will calm him a bit. He is easily scared so I need you to move down the stairs one by one" I explained.

"Was he raised by wolves?" Emmett questioned.

He had quite an imagination. "I doubt so. There are no wolves in that part of the woods" I answered.

I turned to Rose, waiting for a question from her. "How filthy is he?" She asked grimly.

"He isn't actually that bad. His skin is a little muddy, so is his hair but he's done well considering his situation" I replied. "Edward, I want you to go first and then you, Rose. Emmett, as difficult as it sounds to you, I need you to go down as carefully as possible" I told him.

Like Alice, he was very enthusiastic and I knew with his size, it would make the poor boy feel threatened. I made my way down the stairs with Edward trailing behind me with his eyes searching for the newcomer. The boy spotted Edward first as he began to growl again which made my son freeze.

"It's alright. He does that. It only means that he doesn't want you to get too close" I informed him.

He nodded and began to walk forward again. This time it was the boy's turn to freeze as he eyed the staircase. Rosalie had just begun walking down too. His growls had stopped as he jumped off the window sill and back onto the dining table. It confused me because the table was actually closer to the stairs. I would have thought that he would get further away but he hadn't. He appeared to eye Rosalie, watching her every movement.

"Tell him to stop looking at me like that" she whispered annoyed to me.

As she reached the bottom, Emmett began to go down stairs too. The boy hadn't even noticed my larger son as he tilts his head when Rosalie makes eye contact with him. He jumped off the dining table and actually crouched about 2 metres near my eldest daughter.

"He's really freaking me out dad, do something" she ordered.

The boy didn't take any notice to her words as he moved a little closer and stared at her in a very strange way, like he was trying to figure her out. His mouth then began to open like it had earlier when he tried to say Alice's name.

"Rose"

Only this time, he had actually managed to speak. It was obvious that he had hardly ever used his voice but I was even more surprised as he said my daughter's name. I never mentioned it so how did he know? Coincidence maybe?

"How do you know my name?" She demanded for an answer.

The tone scared him back, causing him to growl a little in defence. Not at her but Emmett, Edward and I whom he just realised were close to him. He rushed back into the window sill, looking extremely vulnerable.

"Well that was...weird" Emmett commented.

"He's not actually staying here is he?" Rosalie questioned.

"I'm not confirming anything" I answered.

I had no idea what had just happened. In fact, I had no idea about this boy or what his future would end like. Will I ever be able to take away his growling habit, climbing over the furniture habit, biting habit and any other animalistic habit he had? Unlikely, but I will try to see if I can change his future for him whether it's by taking him in or helping him in some other way.

**I want to say well done to 'Jules Ann' for guessing right Jasper's only known word. A little explanation for that is he was only four when he last saw her so he doesn't have a clear memory of her but the name just left his mouth when he saw her.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again and thank you for many reviews on my previous chapter. I am glad you liked it. Now we get a bit of insight to Rosalie **

**Also, Last chapter, two of my reviewers had pointed out to me that I accidentally mentioned Jasper's name so thank you to 'BlackDiamond15' and 'belleveloso' for helping me correct that mistake. If I make any more slip ups with Jasper's name (Unless of course it intentional because Rosalie may talk a little about her brother) then let me know.**

**This chapter contains some language. (It is Rose after all)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rosalie's POV**

What the hell had Carlisle come home with? Who the hell did that thing think he is climbing all over the tables, desks and sofas with his filthy body, making this place seem like some sort of play area for kids? He wasn't even a kid; he must have been in his early or mid teens. And how on earth did he know my name? And what was with the staring? Oh god he was doing it again.

I usually spent most of my time either in the lounge with my family or out with friends. I don't usually go into my own room unless it was night but I couldn't stand watching that filthy being rid the furniture with germs. He had followed me up the stairs but as I protested to Carlisle, he said that it would be best to let the weirdo into my room to let him 'discover' the rest of the house. More like seeing what other things he could trash.

So I was pretty much stuck here with the animal freak because no matter where I go, he would follow and nobody is doing anything about it. Even as I sit on my bed, studying some work, I couldn't concentrate because he was crouching right by my bed, staring at me and has been doing so for the past hour without a single blink.

As much as I wanted to focus on my work, the sight at the corner of my eye was really disturbing me. I sighed to show how annoyed I was and then turned my head to him.

"What?!" I shouted.

The tone of my voice didn't scare him off like I hoped it would have. The only way he reacted was a head tilt. I swear this moron actually thought he was a dog. He growled like one, followed me like one, steals food like one and now he was tilting his head like one.

"Fuck. Off" I said slowly yet loudly.

Hopefully he would understand and disappear out of my room so that I can have my privacy back. Suddenly, he jumped up onto my bed with me. Oh for crying out loud. This is a clean bed and I would rather it stay that way.

"No, get off. Get off!" I demanded.

It only encouraged him to get closer, still crouching and still doing that freaky head tilt.

"Stop that. Stay away from me... DAD!" I screamed from the top of my lungs.

He was so close now that he began to smell me. You have got to be kidding me. He wasn't actually doing this, right? He was sniffing my hair and then leaned in a little closer to do the same thing with my neck. I didn't move a muscle as I hear my dad's footsteps as he climbed the stairs. The boy ignored them as he continued to focus on me. Once my dad reached the door, the wild human had the nerve to growl.

"Come here" my dad whispered as he crouched down too.

The boy looked at him and was about to move off the bed before turning to me again. Oh god! He put his hands through his muddy trouser pocket before pulling something out, placing on top of the book that I was studying. Then he jumped off and headed towards Carlisle.

"Come on, I think it's about time we find something decent for you to wear" he said as he took the boys hand and led him out of the room.

Once he was gone, my eyes darted to the object he gave me. It appeared to be a reddish orange mineral stone. Why the hell had he given me that? It was no use to me. I grabbed it and just dumped it in my drawer. I hope we weren't going to keep this animal. He was giving me the creeps and I have already had enough with him although he hadn't even been here for more than 3 hours.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had no idea what was going on between the boy and Rosalie. Why her? Why had he chosen her to follow? Out of all the people in the house and he chooses the one person that finds it difficult to get along with others.

I had walked the boy to my and Esme's room to put him into some cleaner clothes. It was a good job that we had kept the clothes that my children outgrew. I had been searching through a box of Edward and Emmett's clothes from our last clean out so I should find a few things that would fit the boy.

"Here, try this on" I said as I handed out a blue shirt with white sleeves.

I remember Edward wearing that just a year ago. He didn't accept it but just looked at it strangely as if he had no idea what to do with it. He really hadn't worn a shirt in a long time, had he? Instead, I helped him put the shirt on. He didn't move but growled occasionally. Once it was on, I realised that it fit him perfectly so he was the same size as Edward a year ago. He must have been about 16 too then.

I realised that the boy hadn't liked the shirt as he crouched down to the floor to try and take it off, growling in frustration.

"Easy, it's alright. Keep it on" I calmed as I crouched by him, pulling his shirt back down.

He whimpered and tried to take it off again but I kept the shirt firmly in its place. If this kid was going to have a chance at living like a normal human, I would need to teach him things early. On my list of things to work on are...

Growling

Biting

Stop Climbing on the furniture

Wear the correct clothing

Learn/start to Speak

And then eventually, he'll learn the less important things. He kept the shirt on this time so I released him and then pulled out a pair of trousers **(Or 'pants' for those in America). **I assumed that he knew how to put these on since he was already wearing a pair. But then again, how long had he been wearing them? They were obviously too short for him. I also pulled out a pair of underpants and placed them next to the clean pairs of trousers on my bed which the boy was crouched by.

"Right, I'll leave this room and allow you to change into those. Is that alright with you?" I questioned.

I knew he couldn't speak but surely he could manage a nod of the head. He just stared at me strangely. Maybe he was waiting for me to get out. I walked out of the room and closed the bedroom door behind me; standing by it to wait for him to get changed. Was it really a good idea to leave him in there by himself? I would hear it if there was any trouble.

It was five minutes after waiting that I opened the door because I heard him jumping around again. He was crouching on top of Esme's drawer and I notice that he still had his old and torn trousers on. Not only that, but he had also managed to remove the blue and white shirt. I sighed at this. He was definitely going to be a handful.

"Come here" I gently instructed.

He jumped off the drawer and was by my side in an instant. It was strange how he acted like a feral dog and an obedient one at the same time. I put the shirt on him once again. The boy showed no signs of hesitation like before so I moved to his trousers since he didn't seem to have a clue what he was doing.

He let me remove them as he looked at me curiously. Taking a good look at his skin, it probably was a better idea to get him to take a shower or a bath. It would have been pointless putting clean clothes on dirty skin.

"Come with me" I instructed.

I grabbed his trousers and underpants as well as a pair of socks and then led him to the bathroom. I put the plug in the bath and started the taps. I figured that a bath would be a better option because although showers were quicker, the boy was more likely to know how to use or wash in a bath. He might have used lakes or ponds to clean his skin before. He must have done otherwise he would have been a lot dirtier than this. I put in some bubble bath in but kept the shampoo out of reach for now. I doubt he would know the use of that. I would help him with that after.

Once the bath was ready and full of white foamy bubbles, I turned to the boy again.

"I'll give you some time to clean up and when I come back, I'll help you with your hair, okay?"

He still had his underpants on but I was hoping that he would know to remove those before he got in. I put my hand on his shoulder before turning around and shutting the door. If I went back in there and he was still in that same position like I had a bad feeling that he would be, then I would have to help him bath too.

It would be nothing I haven't seen before. I have four kids, 3 of which I have had since babies and I'm a Doctor after all but I would rather give him a chance at some privacy. Thankfully, I heard the sound of water being stepped on. He must have just got in. Satisfied, I left him; going into my own room so that I was nearby. Just in case anything went wrong.

**Please review! I know you guys love my fast updates but the reason why they are so speedy is because the amount of reviews I get excite me, making me want to write the next chapter ASAP!**

**Oh and by the way, If you guys remember Rosalie being given that 'reddish orange mineral stone' can any of you guess what that is? We will be hearing a bit more about that later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all those reviews last chapter. I wasn't going to update today but you guys made me change my mind.**

**Also, Hi Rhys, the only dude I personally know that is reading my story **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I found myself opening the bathroom door when I heard whimpering on the other side. I was surprised to see they boy wearing the clean pair of trousers. Seeing the old pair of underpants and not the cleaner pair, I assumed that he put those on. Unfortunately, he was shirtless. I had a feeling that it would take a while to get him use to being fully clothed. His hair still needed a wash so I led him over the bath tub and leaned his head back over it so that I could wash it for him without getting the rest of his body wet.

He was no problem at all as I wet his hair and put shampoo in it as he remained in the same position the whole way through it. Because I didn't want to risk a bad reaction from him when using a hair dryer, I dried it with a towel instead.

"There we go. That's one less thing for Rosalie to complain about" I joked to him as I begun to brush his hair.

After a good clean, I realised that the true colour of his curly hair was honey blond; a tad darker than Rose's. His skin was rather pale which probably had something to do with living in the cold for so long. His eyes stared at mine yet again. I wish I knew what he was thinking when he did that. He spent most of his time staring at my eldest daughter but if it wasn't her, it was Alice or me.

I grabbed the clean shirt for the third time and put it over his head before helping him put his hands through the sleeves. The boy being okay with me putting the shirt on him was actually a clever trick, I realised. He would make it seem like the shirt was no problem but once I am out of his sight, he will take it off.

Esme was making a start on dinner so at least the boy would have a good meal down him; one that he probably hadn't had in a while. I gave him a nod so he knew that I was done so the boy ran out of the room and straight by Rosalie's door, laying down right by it as he began to whimper. If he thought that noise was going to work on her, he was wrong by a long shot. If that noise worked on anybody, it would be Esme. Leaving the boy where he was, I went down the stairs to meet my wife in the kitchen.

"I'm just going to cool out for a while. Do you think you'll be alright with him?" I asked her.

"He'll be fine. He's certainly keeping Rose in her room though" she chuckled. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To talk to Charlie about this. I can't just take him in from the wild and keep him like an abandoned puppy. If we do take him in, it needs to be done legally. Besides, Charlie might be able to figure out who he is" I explained.

Charlie was the chief of police so he would be able to help me find out the boys identity. If he couldn't speak, he couldn't tell us his name. He probably didn't even know it. It was possible that the boy had been reported missing a while ago so it would help Charlie track them down and get to the bottom of this.

"You really do want him, don't you?" She stated surely.

I wasn't sure what it was but something was screaming at me, telling me that I had to keep this boy; that there was a reason why it was Alice that found him. There was a reason why I felt the urge to take him home.

"Unless you don't" I hinted.

"Well he hasn't been with us for long. I think we should see how it goes before I can decide because he really does seem to act so wild. I just don't know if I would be able to handle it when you are working" Esme explained.

"That's understandable. I'll mention the thought of adoption to him anyway since he is unlikely to return to his biological parents" I said.

After she nodded and got a kiss good bye, I headed out into my car and drove to Charlie's house. He didn't work on Sundays so I knew that he would be home. It was quite a drive away since my house was in the middle of nowhere but Charlie was in the centre of Fork's. Once I reached there, I parked outside the house and knock on his door.

It was his daughter, Bella, that answered. I knew this one very well since she was often in the hospital. It was her regular trips that made me and Charlie friends actually.

"Oh, hi Dr Cullen" she welcomed.

"Hi Bella. Is your father home?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah he is...Dad?" She called.

Charlie appeared a second later, taking Bella's place in the doorway.

"Hello Carlisle. Can I do anything for you?" He politely asked.

"Yes. It's rather important. Do you mind if I come in?" I questioned.

"Yes, sure. Right this way".

Charlie led me into his house and I followed him into the lounge. He sat down first and I repeated the action on the sofa opposite him.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" He questioned.

"Well, long story short...My youngest daughter found a boy living in the woods, just a mile out from my house. I managed to bring him back with me but...He's very different. I fear that this boy has lived there for so long that he might not have a positive future. He acts like an animal, he can't speak, we don't know who he is...we don't even know his name" I explained.

"Wow. How old would you say he looked?"

"He seemed very young. Between 14 and 16" I guessed.

The clothes that he was wearing had been Edward's at the age of 15 and 16 but I guessed down to 14 because he seemed rather small. Maybe it was because he wasn't getting the nutrition he needed to grow.

"He hasn't said a single word?" Charlie double checked.

"See, this was the strange thing. He growls and whimpers like an animal but he has said one word. Rose; he said it as he looked at her. He knew the name of my daughter and I have no idea how" I revealed.

"That's strange. For the fact that he looked at Rose and said the word too, it couldn't have been a coincidence. Maybe there is something more to it. Are you sure you didn't mention her name to the boy?" He questioned.

"Positive. I just don't understand how he knew her but she didn't know him" I unsurely spoke.

"How wild is he?" Charlie asked.

"He is very wary, he jumps all onto the furniture, he growls when you get closer than he's comfortable with, he whimpers when he isn't getting something he wants, he tends to steal the fruit and then runs to a safe place to eat it, he bites when he feel like he's in danger and he even refuses to keep a shirt on" I listed.

"And how long have you had him?"

"Four hours" I answered quickly.

Charlie's eyes widened at the answer. I'm sure he expected a longer time because of my list.

"Well with a case like this, we would probably need to observe this and see if there is any sort of place that would take in kids with such behaviour. I'll also look out for missing children but I'm going to need a detailed description of him" Charlie said.

"Well about the first part, Esme and I are thinking about adopting him if there's a chance" I revealed.

"Four hours and you are already thinking about it?"

I knew it was strange but Alice already called the boy her friend, he attached himself to Rosalie even though she hasn't accepted it yet and I still have that voice in my head telling me that he needed us.

"I know. Anyway as for the description, I can't really say much because I have no idea how long he has been living on his own but one thing I'm sure he has always had is blond curly hair and very bright blue eyes. His nose is a little narrow, his cheeks are rather...To be honest, he's a spitting image of Rosalie" I described.

Charlie looked at the table, his eyes focused on something. He looked like he was deep in thought, trying to figure something out.

"So let me get this straight. He knew her name, he has attached himself to her and now I am being told he looks like her. Wasn't Rosalie the one who lost her bro..."

"Impossible" I whispered.

I knew what idea had popped into his head but the chance was one in a million.

"There's still a chance. I'll look more into it and see if I can find any other missing kids that match his description but for now, are you okay to look after him. If not, I can find some place for him" he checked.

"I'm sure. I better be getting back now anyway since Esme is cooking lunch" I explained.

Besides, I didn't want the boy to make things difficult for my wife. Especially because he is capable of hurting people even if it was because he felt threatened. That was one thing that was holding me back from taking the wild boy in. I didn't want to welcome an aggressive person into the family whether he felt it was right or not so I only have a matter of time to get him out of that habit.

**Rosalie's POV**

If I hadn't known better, I would have thought that there was an abandoned puppy whimpering outside of my bedroom door. That boy had been outside my room for about half an hour now. Give me a break! Having enough of that annoying animal noise, I opened the door forcefully and the boy responds by getting up and crouched since he was originally curled up and gave me one of those horrible puppy dog eyes.

"Has anybody told you yet that you're a human?" I asked sarcastically.

He rubbed his head against my shoulder. What the hell was that? Was that supposed to mean something? God that's annoying. At least he was clean now. As I moved away, he looked into my eyes curious as to why I moved.

"Oh my god" I whispered.

He looked too familiar. I looked away, not wanting to drown myself in those eyes that reminded me of somebody else. I pushed him back and shut my door, not wanting to look at him again. I still try to make myself forget about _him._ I was so young yet I remember him perfectly.

"_Mom, can me and Jasper play in the garden? It's really sunny" I asked._

"_Of course you can dear. But keep a close eye on your brother because I know he likes to run off" she warned._

_It was true. He was only four years old yet he had a mind of his own. There have been many times where we have spent ages looking for him because he's not in the house and we always find him somewhere further away. We have even got one of those child harnesses just to keep him close by. Despite becoming a bit of a adventurer at such a young age, he had a speech problem._

_Most people his age knew how to talk and could speak clearly. Unfortunately for Jasper, he was a very slow learner. He tended to copy what people said but it was more slurred and because he had just copied the words from somebody's voice, he had no idea what they meant. He had been attending speech therapies and things like that but he had been showing no signs of improvement. There was one thing that he could say clearly though. My name. _

_It made me happy to know that my name was the only word he actually knew. I mean, yeah he occasionally said mom or dad but he always cried for me; his sister. We were very close and inseparable. I heard many of my parents friends mention how cute it was that we were so close to each other._

"_Come on Jazz. Were going outside" I said enthusiastically._

_He smiled, showing his cute little dimples._

"_Owide. Owin Owide, Rose" he tried to copy my words._

_I held his hands as I walked him outside. As soon as we were out there, Jasper sat on the grass as his eyes scanned the ground. For some reason, he was absolutely crazy on stones and rocks. He collected the ones that looked interesting like if they had a different colour or a strange shape. He even got a few polished stones given to him for his fourth birthday but he didn't show much interest in them. Well there was one that he actually gave me. It was a pink one and mom told me it was called a 'Rose quartz' which matched my name. Apparently there was also one that matched Jasper's name too but he never showed it to me._

"_Rose" he called._

_I looked at him as he lifted up a small black and white rock with a huge grin on his face. He was always so chuffed when he found a new thing to add to his collection. I held out my hand to look at it when we suddenly heard a car pull up. The person that walked out hadn't looked familiar but he was looking right at us._

Stop thinking. Stop remembering. Not him. Take him out of your mind, right now!

I still have that rose quartz that he gave me a whole 12 years ago which I keep in a special box with other important stuff. Come to think of it, didn't animal boy give me that stone thing earlier? I went through my drawer and took out the mineral stone again.

_Jasper loved stones._

God! I hated the memories that animal boy was bringing up. I had to get rid of this. With the stone in my hand, I opened the door and walked over the curled up body that wouldn't leave me alone. He'll get up in a few seconds and follow me. I rushed down the stairs and went into the kitchen to find the bin.

"Hi Rosalie. Are you okay" my mom, Esme asked.

I nodded at her as I walked towards the dustbin.

"What is that?" She asked.

"This? A stone" I said as I held it up to her.

"Can I see that?" Esme questioned.

With a deep sigh, I passed it to her. She examined it carefully, taking the colour and shape into detail. She rubbed her fingers against the marbled texture before smiling a little.

"I studied rocks and mineral for a while. Do you know what this is?" She asked me.

I shrugged at her, clueless. It was just a polished stone. "No, do you?"

"Yes. It's a red Jasper".

**Well done 'Blackdiamond15' for guessing the name of the mineral stone that Jasper gave Rose.**

**(Did any of you guys notice what I did with the **_**Rose **_**quartz. Good thinking huh?)**

**Anyway, Please review again! It's almost 12 AM here in England (Yes, I am in the country that refuses to snow yet most of you are in America and have it bad) It was even in the British newspapers! I'm stuck with rain and floods! Keep warm guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I just had to update one of my other stories yesterday because people were waiting. I'm back now so...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Impossible

This couldn't be possible.

This had to all be a coincidence. This wasn't happening.

"Rose honey, are you okay?" Esme asked concerned.

No, I wasn't. That boy was bringing back to many memories. He looked the same, they both seemed to have only managed to say my name crystal clear, they both have that same damn thing for rocks and he won't stop following me around.

Oh well that's just great. Speaking of him, that boy has just entered the kitchen, eyeing me. I just wanted to scream at him 'Get away from me'.

"You're not him" I muttered to the stranger before leaving the kitchen and escaping the house for some fresh air.

With no doubt, he followed me out, keeping up with my fast pace. It didn't matter if I walked or ran, he refused to give up so I just collapsed by a tree, leaning my back against it as I hid my face on my knees. I hear his animalistic whimpers and then the sound of branches lifting weight; he was climbing the same tree that I was resting by.

"Please, just go" I mumbled.

I just wanted to think straight. My brother went missing twelve years ago at the age of four. There was no way that this could be him. Nobody could survive a life in the wild at such a young age. It was impossible.

"Rose" he whimpered.

I looked up in the tree to see him looking back down at me with a very sad expression. It was the kind of look you get before you cry but I saw no tears forming. As I look away again, he jumped down in front of me. If I jumped down from that height, I would have at least broken my arm.

"Rose" he whispered again.

He used the same gesture he did back in the house; rubbing his head against my shoulder. I seriously wanted to know what the hell that meant. I didn't know whether I should push him away or to just let him carry on doing whatever it was. He then grabbed both of my hands, linking his fingers in mine. This has to stop!

"Don't! Go away right now. I don't want you here"

I removed my hands away from his and pushed him back before making my escape again. Without any surprise, he followed again and somehow managed to run in front of me. He was crouching as his eyes gaze in to mine.

"God! Don't you understand a thing I'm saying? Fuck off! I don't want to see you again!" I yelled at him.

Whoever this freak was, it wasn't Jasper. Maybe this was all just an act. A prankster heard of the story about Jasper and I so they thought it would be funny to play a sick joke like this. Well I wasn't buying it. I walked off again but I didn't hear footsteps by my side. Good.

I look behind me just to double check. The weirdo was crouching in the place I left him, waiting for me to tell him he can move but I wasn't going to. He could stay there. Satisfied, I left him trying to look like a lost innocent puppy. I needed some air badly.

**Carlisle's POV**

I had it planned that when I entered my house, we would start eating dinner and maybe with the boy make things a little complicated. Instead, Esme had informed me that Rosalie had ran out with the mysterious boy following behind. She said that she received a text message from Rosalie about 10 minutes after she left stating that she needed some fresh air and that we should keep her meal in the microwave. The boy on the other hand, wasn't with her.

I knew I should have taken him with me. I was afraid of what he would be like in a moving vehicle so I thought I took the safer option and left him at the house but now he has probably ran back to his safety of the wild.

"Dad, you want some help finding him?" Emmett asked as I put my coat.

Bringing Emmett would be a good idea as there would be two pairs of eyes but then again, it could scare the boy away. Could I risk that? He didn't seem too bad with him in the house so it was worth a try. If we do find the boy and he runs away at the sight of Emmett, then I'll carry on the search alone.

"Sure" I agreed.

I grabbed a torch as it was dusk now so it was bound to be getting dark soon. I wait for Emmett to out his shoes and coat on before we head out. Now usually when you are out looking for someone, you call out there name, hoping that they would reply. Well firstly, we didn't know his name and secondly, he couldn't speak to reply. Instead, I shined the light in the trees just in case he hadn't returned to his usual place yet.

We hadn't had much luck so I just focused on making my way to the place where I had first saw him. The place was absolutely silent which was quite unusual considering that this is a place for nature.

"Dad, what happens if we don't find him?" Emmett asked.

We would find him because I wouldn't give up until I brought him back safely again.

"If people knew that there was a boy living out here then they would search and eventually find him. Chief Swan has already been informed about him anyway" I spoke quietly.

"I doubt it. They would have found him sooner otherwise" Emmett pointed out.

It was true. I had no idea how the boy had managed to live out here without being spotted. There wasn't even a single roomer about anything like this. Well it was in a deserted forest after all.

We reached the place where the boy was found by Alice and then me. I pointed the torch at the tree that Alice mentioned he seemed to live in but I saw no movement. I sighed in distress. If he wasn't her, he could be anywhere.

"Damn it" Emmett whispered.

I continued to search the area because there was still a possibility that he was here. I just needed to be patient and make sure that I view everything before I even think about walking away without the missing boy.

Emmett searched one side while I searched the other but the results still came out unlucky. After we had searched the whole place, we walked back towards the house; once I get back there, I will alert the cops and they'll do some sort of search party. Unfortunately, that would lower our chances of taking the boy in; especially because his outside home isn't far from the house.

We were about 5 minutes away from the house when we suddenly stopped. I viewed a body in the distance which appeared to be curled up on the ground. How had we walked passed him without even realising it?

"Shit" Emmett mumbled.

I ran towards the still body, shivering against the cold wind. Wait; he wasn't shivering because of the temperature, he was silently crying. He was yet again shirtless as I saw that tossed aside a few feet from me. Well it had lasted longer than I thought it would.

"What's wrong with him?" Emmett asked.

The boy hadn't even noticed us; even as I lift his skinny frame closer to me he was still completely unaware of us. He had looked like he had seen a ghost.

"You're alright. Look at me" I whispered to him.

All of a sudden, he jumped away from me and threw himself at Emmett without any warning. Not even a growl. I rushed back onto my feet and tried to pull the boy off my son before he tries to hurt him. Then his jaws lock onto the collar of Emmett's shirt which was beginning to rip.

"Shit! Dad, get him off me! Jesus he's even gonna kill like an animal!" He screamed.

I grabbed the boy around his waist which caused him to growl followed by a snap at me as he released his teeth from Emmett's shirt. He missed my neck by an inch and if he continues to growl like this, I knew he would strike again but I couldn't let him hurt my son.

Maybe the thought of taking in a violent boy really was a bad idea.

Remembering the way we met this morning, I repeated the same noise that had calmed him down then.

"Shhhh. Calm down. Shhhhhh"

His growls quietened but they were still there as he glared at Emmett. My son had looked extremely startled as his widened eyes were watching the boys.

"It's alright. Shhhhh" I hushed.

He looked away from my son and back at me giving me the same puppy eyes as he had a couple of hours ago. His growls turned into whimpers as his tears returned but he, too, began to copy the noise.

"Shhh. Shhh" he repeated between a tear and a whimper.

Once I was sure that all of his focus was off Emmett, I began to lift him up so I could take him home. Obviously, the boy had other plans as he sunk his long nails into my arms with a glare. He didn't want to move.

"Rose" he whispered.

He did again. Why had he said her name? She wasn't here. Or maybe he wanted her. I doubt that she would come for him so I chose another technique; one that I was familiar with.

"Do you want Alice?" I asked carefully.

He stared at me; the look you would give somebody as if you were silently asking 'are you stupid'? There was no noise from him; no whimper, no growl, not even another tear. He just stared. He keeps staring. That's how he spent his time with us today; just staring. What was with that? Because I was sure that wasn't another animal thing.

"Rose" he spoke more firmly this time.

It was clear that he would move only for Rosalie for some confusing reason. I just had to know why Rose meant something to him. It couldn't have been what Charlie had suggested. If it had been, it would've been a very special miracle.

The boy's head suddenly whipped around, looking extremely alert. Somebody else was here. It was the same look that he gave off when he sensed my children on the second floor of our house. I looked in the direction he seemed to be looking in as I see Rosalie appear from the trees. She must have just returned from the fresh air that she needed.

It looked like she had been crying too. What was wrong? Had something happened between them? Did he hurt her? I hope not. Please tell me he hasn't. The boy was incredibly still as I kept a hold of him as he watched her carefully.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

At that, he leaped out of my arms again but this time, instead of attacking, he ran up to Rosalie and rubbed his head against her shoulder while whimpering 'Rose'. Both Emmett and I were absolutely confused as she suddenly wrapped her arms around him tightly as she began to cry again. What on earth was going on?

"What the fucking hell" Emmett commented slowly.

I hated his language but right now, that was the last thing on my mind. Rosalie was the kind of person that hid her emotions because she didn't want anybody to know if she was upset or not so it was very unusual that she was pretty much crying in front of us.

I walked closer to the two, trying to think of the right question to ask at this moment since there were so many running through my head right now. Rosalie noticed my confused expression as she wiped away her tears with her hand as the other still held onto the boy.

"Dad, I...this is Jasper...my brother"

**So...What do you guys think? Good? Could have been better?**

**I might update again tomorrow. Right now I am deciding between Chapter 8 or a one shot that I have in mind. But if I don't update tomorrow then I promise that it will be the day or two after that.**

**REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry for the late chapter. I had typed it all out and then my laptop crashed. It usually autosaves but it didn't this time but I was tired so I spent the next few days trying to find the effort in writing it out again. But here it is now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I do on the other hand, own the plot.**

**Rosalie's POV**

Maybe I had just been in denial. Adding up all the facts, I just couldn't see it being just a coincidence so I tried one more test. I called his name and as I did so, his face was full of recognition. He knew that name! He remembered his name! It was the look that he gave me when I realised it was him. It really was him!

It all made sense. He said my name because he knew me. He followed me around because he knew me. He remained in the place where I had left him because he knew me; he thought that I would come back for him but I didn't. I had just left him there in the cold where my dad and Emmett that had found him. And despite leaving him in the torturous weather, he still came running back to me and still refuses to leave my side.

We had brought Jasper home. He was leaning against me as we sat in the lounge. Carlisle was on the phone to Charlie, discussing the situation we were in right now. There was no way he was leaving us now. He has been missing for twelve years and I was not letting him get out of my sight ever again.

Alice entered the room and had a huge grin on her face so somebody had told her the miracle news. She crouched by the sofa and gazed at my brother in amazement. It felt great to call him that.

"So it's Jasper. I knew it would be something strange yet amazing" she said.

Jasper didn't even seem to take any notice in her. He just had his chin rested on my shoulder as his eyes were closed but his ears kept twitching every now and again. I stroked his soft, blond locks as they reminded me that he was really here. I never thought that I would see this day. I smiled at my sister for her effort in trying to make Jasper realise that I wasn't the only one in the room. It hadn't worked though.

"We're definitely keeping him now aren't we?" Alice said with a big grin on her face.

I knew Alice liked him and would be glad to live in the same house with him. She had known him for half a year after all. Which reminds me; after all this time we had thought that she was making friends with animals but she had actually been keeping my missing and assumed dead brother. Had he even been injured when he got out of the car accident?

"I can't let him go again" I whispered.

"Then you won't. Dad wouldn't give him up because he knows how important Jasper is to you. He's not like that" Alice pointed out.

Despite that, I still had a feeling that there was something holding us all back in taking him in. My parents were dead so Jasper had nobody to go to but would Carlisle really take in a boy so wild? Even if it was my brother? I wouldn't talk to him ever again if he let Jasper go.

Jaspers head suddenly jolted up as he twisted in the direction of the lounge door. He began to growl and glare but a few seconds later, we heard a knock. Jasper's growling got louder as he ran from my side and crouched by the door as if he was going to pounce on a victim.

"Jasper, it's okay" I calmed him.

He looked my way but didn't move from his position. "Come here, Jazz" I tried again.

With that, he ran towards me and stayed closed to my side. He did the same gesture as always has he rubbed the side of his head on my shoulder but I noticed how his ears twitched a little at the sound of the person behind the door.

"Come in but slowly" Alice warned.

Edward's head popped round a second later and darted towards Jasper. Jasper's growls became louder and stronger as he bared his teeth at him. Edward froze. I knew that it scared him with the way Jasper acts. It's not every day that you come across a wild boy that acts like a guard dog. I put my hand on Jaspers chest and his growling ceased almost immediately. But that didn't stop his death glare at Edward.

"I heard the news" he quietly spoke. "I guess that explains everything"

Not everything. It didn't explain how he had survived the cold, dangerous animals, lack of food, dirty water etc. It only explained how he had been acting comfortable around me and nobody else (Well, maybe a little around Alice).

"It's a shame that he ended up like that though" he pointed out.

Yes, it was strange having a very animalistic brother but I would rather him be like this while by my side than die in the wreck as a normal boy. I wouldn't change it for the world.

"He's here. That's what matters" I replied spitefully.

"I know. Anyway...mum has reheated dinner so she's just about to serve it if you're hungry" Edward informed.

I was definitely hungry, especially because our meal was delayed due to Jasper and going by my brother skinny frame, I was sure that he was hungry too but I had a bad feeling about this because I highly doubt that a wild boy would just 'sit' at a table. After nodding at Edward, I followed him out of the lounge although Jasper kept jumping in front of me to keep a far distance between us. He seemed to allow Alice by my side though.

Once we were in the dining room, Edward joined Emmett who was already sitting at the table. Once he saw Jasper, a huge grin appeared on Emmett's face but Jasper just replied with a very small growl. I don't think he likes being looked at. Just as Alice sat at the table too, Carlisle walked in the room with a shirt in his hand. Was he seriously still trying to put that thing on him? Because he clearly didn't like wearing it.

I gestured my hand out to my dad to pass the shirt over; he was more likely to keep it on if I put the shirt on him. Carlisle gave it to me so I turned to Jasper and put it over his head which he allowed. He also put his arms through the sleeves by himself so at least he was learning how to put one on after Carlisle's countless attempts.

"Now keep it on" I told him.

"Keep on, Rose" he whispered back.

I smiled at this. 12 years later and he still has the parrot habit of copying what I say. He didn't do it to anybody else when they spoke to him. Maybe he just likes talking to me. I think it was very cute. I led him over to a chair so that he could sit at the table but despite sticking close to me, he didn't budge.

"Come on, Jazz" I tried.

Instead, he bolted in the opposite direction into the lounge again. Carlisle and I followed him out to find him sitting high in the window sill, looking out at the trees far away. I knew that he would miss living out there. It had been his home for twelve years after all.

"Dad? What going to happen?" I asked him as he watched Jasper.

"Well, your mother wanted to wait a while before she decides what happens but now she has figured out who he is...I don't know. We still need to have a talk about it. Charlie is also doing his best to make sure that we get him if we decide" he explained.

"Please dad. I can't lose him again" I begged.

"I know. We just...we need to bring Jasper out of a lot of the habits he has. This especially" he said as he gestured to where Jasper was crouching.

I nodded at him knowing that he was right. Before I opened my mouth to call him out of the window sill, he bolted off and grabbed an apple off the coffee table.

"I'll go and bring his dinner in here since he won't eat near the others" Carlisle informed me as he left the room.

Jasper had managed to squeeze his small body underneath the coffee table as he ate his piece of fruit. Even though Jasper was 16 now, he wasn't as tall as Edward or Emmett when they were that age. Carlisle had suggested that it had something to do with his body not having enough of the correct nutrition in it so it hadn't had a chance to grow properly. I was even sure that he would have been the same height as Alice if she was the same age as him. She was two years younger but even she was small for her size. That had nothing to do with nutrition though; just genetics.

"Jazz, what are you doing under there?" I asked him.

He, of course didn't reply so I crouched down so I could see him. His eyes were focused on me as he bit into his apple. It wasn't the look that he has spent all day giving me. This one was different. He looked very wary as if he was expecting me to take his food away. Maybe that's why he was hiding underneath there or why he was eating the fruit standing on the table earlier on with a watchful eye; he was expecting us to fight him for it. After all, animals always fight each other for food.

Carlisle came back in and placed his and my plate on the coffee table. He seemed to act like Jasper's behaviour was absolutely normal when he realised where he was. He's been in stranger place, I suppose.

"Come out of there Jasper. Get something to eat" Carlisle coaxed.

Jasper bared his teeth at him as he growled and then he got out from underneath the table but on the other side and ran off out of the room. Carlisle looked confused as was I. Surely he was hungry; he has only eaten fruit since he's got here and that's not very filling. He hasn't even had a drink.

We both ran out of the room to figure out where he had gone but we couldn't see him.

"Dude, the stairs" Emmett called out before putting some chicken in his mouth.

We headed up stairs and I opened my bedroom, expecting him to be in there but there was no sign of him. We then tried Alice which was also Jasper free. All of a sudden, there was a loud noise of fallen objects which had come from Edward's room. Carlisle opened the door to reveal a fallen CD and book case. Edward was going to go mental at Jasper when he sees this. Carlisle rushed in to see if Jasper got hurt but we saw him crouching on top of a wardrobe.

"How on earth did you get up there" Carlisle mumbled to himself.

He watched Carlisle before he moved his eyes onto me.

"Rose"

"Jazz, get down" I instructed.

With that, he jumped off. Seriously, how can he jump with such confidence? And yet again, he ran off down the stairs.

"He sure can tire you out" Carlisle commented as we walked back down the stairs. He was back in the lounge but showed no interest in the meal what so ever.

"Maybe it's because he isn't use to eating a meal?" I suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it. I'm going to try something" he said as he wondered off into the kitchen.

He came back a little later with a plate of three chicken drumsticks. One warm and two cold. He handed him one of the cold one's first and Jasper snatched it out of his hand instantly before jumping on the window sill to eat it. As per usual, his eyes were on us as he ate. Once he reached the bone, he threw it on the floor which Carlisle picked up and place on the plate.

He then grabbed the warm one and hand it to him. Jasper jumped down and neared my dad. He appeared to smell the chicken but then ignored it and took the last cold chicken from the plate before returning to the window sill.

"It makes sense" he mumbled.

"What does?" I questioned.

"He doesn't eat warm food. He has spent twelve years of his life eating berries, the food Alice gave him and raw meat" he stated.

"Isn't that stuff poisonous or something?" I asked.

"Possibly. Raw meat contains bacteria that double up if you eat it. If you cook the meat, it will burn the bacteria away. I'm surprise that he seems well" he explained.

"How are we going to get him to eat warm food then?" I asked.

"It probably won't work for now but if we try the method I just use, he'll eventually give it a try" Carlisle said. "Anyway, eat your dinner while I get some more chicken for Jasper. Eating warm food in front of him might even encourage him to eat his. It's worth a try.

So with that, everybody ate there dinner in the dining room while Jasper and I remained in the lounge. I had hoped that he would sit next to me as I ate but he seemed so nervous when he was eating so I just left him to it. He didn't really take notice at what I was eating, only the distance between us but as soon as he had finished (Because he was a very quick eater) he placed himself besides me.

Only a couple of hours to go before it hits night time and we were all dreading it. Would Jasper sleep in a bed? I don't think so but it's possible because surely he'll want to sleep somewhere comfortable. Anyway, until then, I take Jasper back up to my room so that he could stay close to me while I get back to studying.

**I am so glad that I finally managed to update. I really did feel terrible. Hopefully the next update will be sooner.**

**Also, unlike a lot of fanfics and Jasper's actual twilight character, he isn't described as tall. Not yet anyway because like I explained in Rosalie's POV, Jasper isn't getting the nutrition he needs to grow so to make my story as correct as possible, he is going to be smaller than his average age. I would say about 5'5. **

**Please review (And forgive me for the late update. I really do feel terrible)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. In case you haven't already noticed, this story is mostly going to be in Rose and Carlisle's POV. Jasper's POV will be very rare because it's like writing in an animal's POV so it'll be extremely difficult.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

As night time approached, I had emptied the guest room by removing any kind of object that Jasper would attempt to sleep on although I was still sure he would end up sleeping on the floor. I guess it would be safer at least since it wasn't possible to fall off the floor.

I had locked the window so that he couldn't escape overnight but fought against putting a lock on the outside of the door. I had a bad feeling that he would find his way downstairs and either start trashing the place and stealing all the food that he could find or escape from the front or back door. The reason why I decided against it was because I had realised that he hadn't yet learnt how to open a door.

It explained why he had been whimpering outside Rosalie's shut door earlier in the day and why he didn't get out of the bathroom himself although he was done when I checked on him. I realised this mostly just 5 minutes ago when Rosalie had left him in her room while she went to the toilet. I had heard very loud whimpering so I opened the door and he bolted out and placed himself right by the bathroom door and continued his whimpering as he waited for her to finish. It was just another thing to add to his list of animalistic things that he does.

Obviously, I couldn't have him begging for the bathroom door to be opened while my daughter was in the bathroom so I took him with me to my study so that I could help him change into his pyjamas. I was sure he was getting the idea of how to put on the shirt due to the amount of attempts I tried and he knew roughly how to put on his pyjama bottoms but he leaned on me for support though since he was use to crouching for balance but crouching isn't a good method if you are trying to put clothing over your legs.

It was like the way a toddler leans their hand on your shoulder as you crouch by them to open up the trousers to make it easier for them to put their legs through the holes. The only difference was that he wasn't a toddler. It was the only human part of him though.

"There we go" I said to him as I neaten his blond curly hair.

He still stands in front of me as he looks at me curiously; tilting head as well as moving his eyebrows closer together.

"What?" I questioned.

At my response, hid head tilted even more. Maybe he just found it a little confusing when I spoke to him. The only words he was familiar with me saying to him was 'come here'.

"Can you say something for me?" I asked.

I noticed how he used a little bit of repetition when he said something to Rosalie. He had pretty much copied what she said but in more of a childish manner of speech problems. He only did it with her though. I just wanted to get him speaking because if we don't, he would be a mute child to everybody but his sister.

"You look so much like your sister" I whispered to him.

They had the same everything. Their eyes, their nose, their hair, their face shape, their eyebrows; everything. It was surprising to find out that they weren't twin and that there was a 2 year age difference. Jasper was the smaller and male version of Rosalie.

"Alright, let's get you to bed" I said as I grabbed his hand.

He followed me without hesitation; like a toddler would; and let me lead him to what use to be the guest room. All that was in there now was a bed. Because it was a room that Jasper hadn't yet explored, he bolted from my side once I released his hand and began to run around the room, jump over the bed, crawl under the bed and ran around again. It was like giving a child a high dose of caffeine and sugar.

Once he was breathless, he jumped up on the bed and started to remove the pillows, the duvet and then began to pull off the bed sheets until I intervened and put them back into place. He watched me warily, trying to figure out why I was doing this.

It reminds me of the time Edward got a pet hamster. He was annoyed because it always pushed the bedding to one side but every time Edward tried to neaten it out, the hamster moved it to one side again. Why did I get the strange feeling that Jasper would do exactly the same thing when I leave the room just like he does with his shirt?

"Come here, Jasper" I said as I patted on the bed.

He seemed more alert when I used his name so he moved further up the bed. I guided him to lay his body down although I noticed how afraid the poor boy looked. I then put the duvet over him as he still looked at me warily.

"You feel that? It's a lot more comfortable than a tree, isn't it?" I smiled at him.

I stroked his soft hair as he gazed at me with a clear confused expression. He was just very unfamiliar with the situation. I knew that he wouldn't even try to sleep for as long as I was here so with one last smile, I got up to leave the room. Quicker than I thought was possible; Jasper was out of his bed and in front of me, whimpering. Now I was the confused one.

"What do you want?" I asked gently. _As if he would answer._

He raised himself up from his crouch as he moved closer to me, rubbing his head against my shoulder; a gesture he commonly uses around Rose that I never understood. I was still unsure what he wanted so I guided him back into his bed, only to find him clenching his hand over my sleeve; like he wanted me to stay with him.

"I'll tell you what, Jasper. Let me sort the others out and then I promise that I'll come back to stay with you, alright?" I said as I tasselled his hair.

This time he watched me as I left the room but it pained me once I shut the door as I hear him whimper. I didn't shut the door fully but left it on the hinge just so he knows that I would be coming back. Since it was quite late at night, I was expecting most of my children to already be in their beds.

"Emmett, turn your Xbox off now" I instructed as I opened his bedroom door.

"Yeah, the match has almost finished dad" he replied as his full focus was on the screen.

With a nod, I went into Edward's room to find him already in his bed. I was in Alice's next but there was no reason why I should find a note on her desk now since her reason for sneaking out was to keep Jasper company. Instead she, too, was lying on her bed.

"Dad?" She whispered.

"Yes, honey?" I replied.

"Now that Jasper has Rosalie, does that mean he won't want anything to do with me anymore?" She asked, sadly.

I knew that Jasper was rather important to her; especially because she had helped him stay alive by keeping him fed but Jasper had only viewed her as a food source. In truth, no. As long as there is food in the house, Jasper had no reason to still be around Alice but I didn't want to upset her.

"He has finally found his sister, Alice. It's to be expected. But maybe if you hang around him and talk to him, he'll continue to like you" I advised.

After all, it had worked with me.

"Okay, thanks dad. Good night" she said.

"Night, Alice" I whispered before I shut her bedroom door.

Next up was Rosalie's room. I wasn't sure whether I was surprised or not when I found Jasper curled up at the end of her bed. Well this is what I get for not shutting his bedroom door properly. I assumed that she was asleep going by her silent breathing pattern so I doubt that she was aware of it. Although Jasper was curled up, his eyes were watching me as if to say _go away. I'm happy here_. Well, I apologise Jasper but I can't allow you to sleep in the same room as your 16 year old sister.

"Come here, Jasper" I called quietly.

As expected, his reply was a small growl. One of the ways to make this easier was to wait until he falls asleep and then carry him to his own room but then I remembered how easy it was to wake him up this morning just by the sound of my footsteps.

"Jasper, come out" I repeated.

After another growl, I walked in Rose's room to get closer to him but he suddenly jumped closer to Rose as he bared his teeth. Baring his teeth was his way in saying _this is my final warning before I bite you. _

"Jasper" Rose complained as she turned around to look at him. "You shouldn't be in here"

"Rose" he whispered back.

"Go with Carlisle. Follow him" she instructed before yawning.

"Fol him?" Jasper answered as he tried to repeat her words.

At her nod, he looked at me warily before jumping of the bed and crouched by my side. I shut Rosalie's bedroom door before leading Jasper back to his own room. He ran to his bed and then looked at me as I waited in the doorway. He gave me a pleading look so I assumed that he still wanted me to stay with him.

Giving into him, I crouched down by his bed but he wasn't satisfied as he grabbed my sleeve and moved further to the edge of the bed so that he was very close to me. Once he was happy enough, he cuddled up against me and closed his eyes.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It was about an hour later when I noticed Esme leaning against the door frame.

"That's a sight I never thought I would see" she smiled.

Jasper's ears twitched at the sound of her voice but there were no other signs to prove to me that he was awake so I pushed him more into the centre of the bed before leaving his side so that I could finally get some sleep. I shut the bedroom door before following Esme to our room.

"I didn't think that it would be that easy. All it took was a little cuddling up to the person who is already considering himself as father of 5" she smirked.

I hadn't expected it either but he only allowed it because Rosalie told him to come with me to his room. But then again, it was his choice to beg for me to stay.

"Don't speak too soon, dear. He might have us up all night if he notices I'm gone" I replied.

And boy was I right? It was about 3 in the morning when I began to hear a new noise coming from Jasper's room. It was a howl and I was sure that he was waking up the whole house. I thought that I should wait a bit just in case he would quieten down. I even began to hear him clawing at the door.

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Emmett complained from his room.

Emmett was very difficult to wake up so if he was awake, then the others were too. I was left with no choice but to get out of bed to check on him but just as I reached out to open my bedroom door, he stopped.

Strange.

I walked carefully back to my bed again, waiting for the moment to hear him howl again but he didn't. Perhaps he tired himself out.

**Sorry for the kind of short chapter but I wanted to leave it there.**

**In the next chapter, we will find out the real reason why he stopped!**

**Also, to make things clear (Because I know a few of you might be confused by the way Jasper views Carlisle) Carlisle had fed Jasper chicken on the previous chapter, he had also placed him in a bed which he found incredibly comfortable so as far as Jasper's concerned, Carlisle is his protector.**

**Rosalie on the other hand is a little similar but she doesn't actually have to do anything to gain the chance of being his protector. He's afraid that if he leaves her side, he would disappear but if she told him to go, he would. (Just like the time he remained in the same place Rosalie left him when she walked off)**

**Another thing that we'll soon find out is the meaning behind "Rubbing his head against somebody's shoulder" Any guesses?**

**Any other questions, then ask me and I shall answer them in my authors note or PM you. **

**Please REVIEW! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I am soooo sorry for the long update. I know that it's a terrible excuse but every time I get home from school I am just so damn tired. But today I got some fresh air to properly wake me up so I can show you guys the next chapter. **

**Also, I think I should start noting down the ages of the characters because I find them very helpful.**

**Esme: 33 Carlisle: 31 Rosalie: 18 Edward: 17 Emmett: 17 Jasper: 16 Alice: 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. If I did, I would kill Bella whereas Jasper would be the main character. (I apologise for the Bella fans but I **_**really **_**hate her).**

**Alice's POV**

It was about 3 in the morning and I was woken up by what appeared to be the sound of a wolf howling in the moonlight. We did get the occasional wolf howl in the middle of the night since we were in the middle of a forest but this one sounded awfully close.

I got out of my bed to investigate as I rubbed my eyes to force them to wake up. I opened my bedroom door quietly and the howling got louder. It was definitely somewhere in the house and it actually only sounded a few doors away. I walked closer to where the noise was coming from and of course it was leading me to the room that Jasper was sleeping in; or was supposed to be sleeping.

I wasn't sure if it was just a coincidence or if he could actually sense me but the closer I got, the quieter he got until they eventually turned into whimpers as he scratched at the door. It was strange how he couldn't figure out how to open the door but at least I was here now to help him.

I quietly opened the door; not wanting mom or dad to wake up otherwise they'll make him stay in his room; perhaps if I give him what he wanted, he would begin to like me again. It was sad how he had been close by Rosalie's side since he noticed her. I knew that they were siblings but it still upset me to see him treat me like he hardly knew me.

The second the door had opened, Jasper had suddenly rubbed his head against my shoulder, neck and then my cheek. He then began to make some strange noise which sounded very similar to a cats purr. How he managed to make that sound, I had no idea but at least that meant he was happy with me.

I noticed that he was topless yet again. I doubt dad would be too happy about that but we had to be patient with him.

"Come on, Jazz" I whispered.

I walked back to my room while he cautiously followed. I think it was kind of cute how he seemed to look in every direction before moving a single step before doing the same action. He was a wary one, wasn't he?

Once I opened my bedroom door again, Jasper bolted into my room and jumped onto the bed as he curled up like a cat would. I had to smile at that. It was just so adorable. As I walked towards to bed, Jasper's head suddenly lifted up to meet my gaze but didn't move. A small growl formed in his throat before he jumped off and went underneath it. I rolled my eyes as I got back into my bed before turning off my lamp. It was about another few minutes before I began to hear him pant. Why was he doing that? Dogs do it as a method to cool down but that doesn't work on humans. Besides, it wasn't even hot in here. Because the house was so quite at this time of night, the panting seemed so loud that it was actually rather annoying.

"Jazz" I complained.

He stopped almost immediately but he then jumped back onto my bed as he began to whimper, rubbing his forehead into my neck again.

"What do you want, Jazz?" I questioned.

He tilted his head like he usually does when somebody speaks to him but this time he really focused on my eyes. He just kind of stared into them. One of his hands was leaning on the left side of me whereas the rest of his body was on the right side but despite that, it felt like I was underneath him. His face was getting closer to mine which made me very unsure about what he was doing. I just waited for the moment to pass but then things began to get weirder. His leg then moved to my left side so he was literally above me.

I began to feel a little nervous at the awkward position but I doubt that Jasper was realising what he was doing. He broke my gaze and hid his face in my neck once again, whimpering a little more before his head shot up as he stared at the door, growling but the position remained.

He continued to stare at the closed exit for what seemed like a good five minutes but it was only when I shifted my body a little when Jasper suddenly freaked out and jumped off my bed and ran round my room like a complete lunatic. What the hell was he doing? He jumped up on the window sill and began to bang his head on it and then ran to the other side of the room to the door as he smashed his head against that. He went in the repetitive circle but I was surprised that nobody had walked in yet to figure out what the noise was. He was clearly desperate for a way out. He didn't want to be in here.

"Shhh, Jazz calm down" I whispered as I walked towards the door.

"Shhhh" he replied before licking his lips and scratching at the door.

His nails could definitely do with a trim. Well at least they weren't strong enough to mark the doors when he begged his way out. Maybe he just didn't like being locked in a room unless he was with Rose. I yawned, realising that it was now 3:30 and I still had a many hours to sleep. I hope we didn't have to put up with this every night.

As soon as I opened the door, he bolted out and darted down the stairs without a further sound. With a sigh, I returned to my bed to catch up on some of my sleep, leaving the rest of the family to discover whatever mess Jasper decides to make in the next couple of hours.

**Carlisle's POV**

"Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Emmett's voice yelled from the kitchen as I make my way down the stairs.

"Language, Emmett" I warned him.

I walked into the kitchen to explore the reason of why Emmett was complaining. My son rarely complains because he is naturally a really happy guy so I wasn't looking forward to what I was about to see.

When I had first woken up, I went to check on Jasper but his door was open. Maybe he had finally figured out how to open it. Anyway, this was evidence that Jasper was involved with whatever damage I was about to discover.

My eyes widened as I noticed that all the food cupboards had pretty much been emptied and scattered all over the floor. I heard Jasper before I saw him. He was in the corner baring his teeth at me with a low growl. He had a box of cheerio's in his hand while his other hand was digging in for another handful. He still glared as he opened his mouth to eat what was in his other hand.

I wasn't surprised when I realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt. How many attempts will it take for him to keep one on throughout the whole day?

I crouched down to his level and moved a little closer to him but he noticed this and through the cereal box half way across the room to let me know he felt threatened.

"Shhh. It's alright Jasper. Shhhh"

"Shhhh" he said before running past me and grabbed a few rich tea biscuit that were also all over the kitchen tiles.

He jumped up onto the sides as he watched me cautiously but he stopped growling. In fact, he kept up with the 'shhh' before he took another bite of the biscuit. I heard a burst of laughter as Rosalie joined me in the kitchen. As soon as Jasper spotted her, he dropped the biscuits and rushed to her side doing his usual gesture of rubbing his head against her shoulder. The more he did that, the more curious I got of what it actually meant.

"Well, at least I know he had had his breakfast" I sighed as I began to clear up.

It did seem that he pretty much intended to trash the kitchen and if he hadn't eaten in front of me, I wouldn't have been convinced that he had eaten at all because the majority of the food that was supposed to be in the cupboards were all over the floor.

Jasper's ears twitched and looked up at the ceiling as if he could see through walls. Rose and I watched him curiously but it wasn't long until he escaped her side and ran back up the stairs.

"Jasper?" Rose called.

I had a bad feeling about the way he had just run off; especially being at Rosalie's side. Something had attracted his attention. I headed up the stairs to see what he was up to when I suddenly noticed Edward standing as still as possible with so much fear in his eyes as he stared at the crouching and snarling boy in front of him.

Edward had been brushing his teeth but obviously when he had noticed Jasper, it had froze him with the tap still running. Of course.

"Edward, stand to the side. As near as the wall as you can" I spoke quietly.

Jasper didn't even respond to the sound of my voice. His eyes were glued to the water that was falling from the tap. Edward does what I say which satisfied the feral child as he rushed to the sink and held his hand underneath the water before he lowered his lips to his wet palm and began to drink. His eyes didn't leave Edward just like Edward's didn't leave his.

After noticing the amount of water he was consuming, I realised that I hadn't given him anything to drink the day before. He had probably drunk some of the bath water although the soap would have made the taste a little disgusting. But then again, Jasper has lived in the wild for most of his life so it didn't matter how disgusting the water was, as long as it kept him hydrated.

Once he had enough to drink, he began to hold his head under the tap; getting his hair wet. After giving his head a bit of a shake; flicking water everywhere, he ran straight past me and let himself into Alice's room by pushing his head against the door since it wasn't fully closed.

"Dad, I...I don't think I can handle that. He freaks me out" Edward admitted.

I understand Edward's view on Jasper, especially because none of us are used to seeing such behaviour. To me, Jasper was incredibly unusual but to be honest, I thought it was amazing about the way he acted. He seemed to have adapted to a life of an animal; or several different animals for that matter.

"You'll get use to it. Besides, we'll teach him how to act..." I stopped, trying to think of a suitable word.

"Normal?" Edward finished.

It sounded harsh but true. Jasper couldn't grow up making animal noises while thinking that biting was the right thing to do. His eating habits would also need to be worked on but thankfully there are methods for that. I just hope that they would work. I nodded in reply to his questioned answer.

"Go get yourself something to eat but excuse the mess in the kitchen" I warned him before heading towards Alice's room.

I didn't want him to be causing her any trouble. I went into her bedroom to find Alice still sleeping in her bed. Jasper was lying with her but his chin was lying on her stomach as his eyes were watching mine. It wasn't a cautious watch or a glare, it was more of a 'I'm relaxing, don't disturb me' look.

I wasn't sure whether I should leave him be because of how calm he appeared or if I should call him out of there because I wasn't too keen on the way he was with Alice. Jasper's eyes then began to close which may have meant he was awake a lot longer than I first thought.

With a sigh, I turned around and left the room but I kept the door open to keep an eye on him.

**Sorry for any mistakes. I have a feeling that there were quite a few. **

**Hopefully the next update will be quicker.**

**Also, I'm going to warn you that in a couple of chapters I am going to be evil to Jasper. Let's just say he still has so much to explore...even the dangerous stuff.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yet again, thank you for your positive reviews. **

**Esme: 33 Carlisle: 31 Rosalie: 18 Edward: 17 Emmett: 17 Jasper: 16 Alice: 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Alice's POV**

I was woken up by Jasper licking my neck. It was the kind of gesture that I would expect from a dog but then again, Jasper has been acting a lot like one. I was glad that he was the one that woke me up though. He had chosen to come back to me so I was very happy about that. Maybe he liked me after all.

Once he realised that I was awake, he jumped off my bed and ran out of my room since the door was wide open. I wasn't sure if it just scared him or it was just his job to wake me up. Well at least I don't need to rely on my alarm clock.

I shut my bedroom door so that I could get changed into my dressing gown and then set out the clothes that I had planned to wear today. I then headed into the bathroom which was the room closest to mine so that I could shower. Once I was clean enough, I put my dressing gown back on and returned to my room but was surprised to see Jasper crouching on my dresser with a loaf of sliced bread to his side.

He took out a slice and ran up to me, handing it out. Is that why he ran off? He was getting me 'breakfast'? Well I guess bread can be classed as breakfast if you toast it. He let out a small pleading growl as if to say 'eat it'.

"Jazz, let me get changed first, okay?" I told him.

He continued to stand there and waited for me to eat it and I knew he didn't understand what I wanted him to do.

"Go find Rosalie" I told him.

He shook his head at me but despite the negativity, I was so happy that he actually responded like he actually understood what I meant.

"Jasper"

Jasper's head whipped around to see my dad in the door way. I grabbed to loaf of bread that Jasper decided to steal from the kitchen and passed it to my dad. Jasper's eyes were on the bread as he followed where they went.

"I think he's hungry" I suggested.

"He's not. You haven't even seen the state of the kitchen yet, Alice. I think he has figured out how to open doors" he replied.

"Not exactly" I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Dad questioned.

I wasn't sure if I should be honest with him and tell him the truth or to just go along with it. Oh what the hell; he's already suspicious anyway.

"I let him out the room last night so he would stop howling" I revealed.

Before Carlisle got the chance to respond, he was interrupted by Jasper's loud whimpering as he tried to reach for the bread in Carlisle's hand. He quietened once Carlisle and I looked at him but he still gave us the puppy eyes.

"I'll talk to you about it later" he said before walking Jasper out.

I shut the door so that I could get changed out of my dressing gown and into my normal clothes. Once I had don't that, I sat at my dresser and picked up my hair dryer but just as I was about to plug it in, I realised that there was nothing to put into the plug socket. The plug had been detached from the wire! I took a closer look when I realised what had happened. It had obviously been chewed apart. It would only take one guess for me to know who did this.

So let me think this through. Jasper howls like a wolf, curls up and hides like a cat, warily looks around like a deer, growls and whimpers like a dog and now he chews things like a rat. I sighed. I just hope that he hasn't chewed Rosalie's one so that I could burrow hers.

I made my way to Rose's room and knocked on the door. As soon as she called for me to come in, I entered the room. Jasper was leaning against Rose as she brushed his hair; treating each curl with delicacy.

"Can I burrow your hair dryer?" I asked.

"Why can't you use yours?" She asked.

"Because somebody chewed the wire" I said as my eyes narrowed to Jasper.

Jasper moved his head so that I wasn't looking at him but it was clear that he knew he did something wrong.

"Jasper, stop moving your head" she sighed. "At least that explains why Emmett's Xbox won't turn on. Go tell him to check the wire" she told me. "And yes, you can use it"

With a sigh at her 'not caring' tone, I took her hair dryer out before going to Emmett's room to inform him about the bad news.

**Carlisle's POV**

I opened the door after hearing the doorbell go off which revealed Charlie; or formally known as Chief Swan. He was most likely to be here to take a look at Jasper and see how he is getting on here although it was only yesterday when I last spoke to him.

"Hi Charlie. What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I've got some news on Jasper. Besides, I want to see him for myself just to see how he is" he answered.

"Alright then. Come in but excuse the mess in the kitchen. Jasper got hungry overnight and raided the cupboards" I told him.

I let him into the house and walked him to my study; passing the kitchen where Esme was now sweeping up and writing out a list of things we would need to replace. I opened the study door for him and offered him a sit.

"Wait here while I go get Jasper for you" I said before leaving my study.

I had left him with Rosalie so he was bound to be in her room unless he went back in Alice's. As I walked up the stairs, Emmett burst out of his room and looked at me and boy did he look annoyed.

"Dad, the kid owes me a new damn Xbox" he demanded.

"Emmett, I'll sort this out later but right now, we have company" I replied, ignoring his comment.

I had a bad feeling about what happened to his Xbox; especially because Jasper was involved. I didn't understand why he seemed mad about it though. He's been hinting me to buy him the new Xbox One for his birthday which is two months anyway.

With a shrug, he just walked back into his room. I knocked on Rosalie's door and from the other side of the door I heard what appeared to be crossed between a growl and a whimper. I opened the door; seeing Rosalie's hand on Jasper's chest to keep him from moving forward. He appeared to look rather nervous like the time I saw him back near the tree.

"Easy Jasper" I calmed as he let out another small growl.

He licked his lips before leaning back against Rosalie but he kept his eyes on me.

"Come here" I commanded.

He growled again but very quietly this time. Rose put a hand through his hair while the other stroked his upper arm to relax him.

"It's alright Jazz. Go" she whispered to him.

He tore his eyes away from mine to look at his sister carefully; tilting his head in the process.

"Go" he repeated in a whisper.

With that, he jumped off the bed and crouched by my side. It really confused me why he didn't just stand. I was sure that he could. He was four when he went missing so he was definitely able to stand by then. Maybe he just never saw the need to do it. The only time he does stand upright it when he runs.

I shut Rose's door before heading downstairs knowing that Jasper would follow like he usually does. Once we reached the study, he stopped dead in his tracks as he growled loudly at the door. He lowered to the ground as if he were getting ready to pounce.

"Jasper" I warned.

He bared his teeth at me before focusing back onto the door; clearly scenting the stranger. I crouched down to his level, making "shhhing" noises in the process. If I didn't, he was likely to attack me again and now was the very wrong time to do that.

His growls came to a halt as he backed himself into me, whimpering a little.

"It's alright, Jasper" I calm him as I put a hand on his shoulder.

He remained in his leaning position but he stopped whimpering. I grabbed his hand gently and raised myself, encouraging him to stand up too. His other hand gripped my shoulder as he relied on me to hold his weight but his eyes still never left the door.

I decided to keep a close eye on Jasper as I was about to open the door because there was a chance that he might try to either make a run for it or attack Charlie since he seems to get startled a little too easily. I opened my study door and with the sight of Charlie, Jasper began to growl again. I used Rosalie's method of putting a hand on his chest which quietened him a little.

"Shhh. Shhhh" Jasper whispered.

Once he seemed calm enough, I walked him to the other side of my study so that he was in the sight of Charlie but was in a distance for Jasper to feel safe. I felt brave enough to let him go but instead of running to the nearest piece of furniture to crouch on like I thought he would have done, he remained by my side, his fist clenched on the sleeve of my upper arm.

"Charlie, this is Jasper. Rosalie's missing brother" I introduced.

He looked very surprised and I could tell that he was comparing the similarities of Jasper and Rosalie because they looked so much alike.

"That's her brother alright" he said, stunned.

I nodded in agreement. When I first saw him I, too, noticed the resemblance between them but I didn't actually assume that this was in fact her brother. The chances of that being the case was just so unlikely but the all the coincidences somehow added up to us believing in the miracle.

"So what's going to happen to him?" I asked.

"Well, this isn't something that happens every day. In fact; cases like this are very rare and when you research such things, most of them are hoaxes so to think that this boy had managed to actually survive in the wild for...12 years, is it?" He questioned.

At my nod, he continued. "Well it's just so unbelievable. Anyway, I have spent all of last night contacting people to give me more information about this and what would happen to Jasper. I have been told that parents can hold the right to take him back in if they can be responsible enough for his behaviour but unfortunately they aren't around now. Because you have adopted Rosalie that now makes you the parent of her but not Jasper but it's the closest we can get it. What I am saying is that if you think you can give Jasper what he needs, you might be able to keep him here and I am assuming that you would want to because of the recent revelations" he finished.

I had spoken to Charlie on the phone yesterday to tell him what we had just found out and I was amazed to hear that he had spent his whole night making contacts. I knew that because he would be very difficult to look after it would make things a little harder if I wanted to take him in; for Rosalie's sake especially.

"I need to speak to my wife about it first but I am willing to give Jasper what he needs" I told him.

He would definitely be quite a piece of work because of the situation but going by the way he seemed to be gripping onto me for dear life just made me want to give him the opportunity of a life as a normal human being again. I knew that even after he would improve that there would always be a wild side of him but he still has a chance at life. Besides, I couldn't just tear him apart from Rosalie; especially now that they have only just found each other again.

"Alright. Well contact me as soon as you have made up your mind so that I can see what I can do for you to help you get him or if I can find any special placed homes that can teach him a way at a human life" he explained.

I nodded at him. Esme loved our kids very much; even after all the hard work it puts in to make them happy but with Jasper, things were going to get a lot more difficult but knowing Esme, she wouldn't want to part him from Rose.

"Will he be staying here with us for now?" I asked.

"Only if you feel that his behaviour is capable" he answered.

"I can handle it" I replied shortly.

I had handled it all so far and I don't think it could get any worse. I hope it wouldn't anyway.

**Two things...**

**One, for those waiting for 'to love the unloved' to updating, I will update it tonight so for most of you who are in America, it'll probably be early in the morning. **

**Two: the evil thing that I had planned to do with Jasper; I have decided that I am actually going to push that back to when they get more attached to him just to make things worse for them too because I'm evil like that. I will still do mini dangerous stuff though as Jasper hasn't got enough knowledge to know whats safe or not. Give me some ideas on the dangerous stuff that he could do that **_**won't**_** put him in hospital.**

**Anyway...please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for the long wait. I was stuck in writers block for this story too. I knew what to do for future chapters but I was so stuck as to what to do now but I would like to thank 'Jules Ann' who gave me many ideas and good information for the next few chapters. All the credits should go to her.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Rosalie's POV**

"Okay; so this one here is Emmett. Can you say that for me?"

I was sitting on the sofa in the main room with Jasper leaning against me; watching me as I flip through the pages of the family photo album. I was teaching him who was who and hopefully he will manage to learn how to call them by their name as a way to communicate. The only bad thing about it was that if Jasper didn't want to try it, he just shakes his head and refuses but as long as I keep it up, he should give in.

"Go on, Jasper. Say Emmett" I encouraged.

He watched me carefully with a bit of a head tilt. I knew that he still struggled to understand what people were talking about but if I kept repeating a name at a specific person, he would eventually understand that that is their name.

"Emmett" I repeated while pointing at the picture.

He started to form a shape in his mouth as if he were trying to figure out how to pronounce the first letter. I waited patiently for him.

"E…Em" he whispered.

"Great, Jazz. Emmett" I said again.

"Em" he repeated a little confidently.

Well I guess that would work for now. It's the first name he has actually tried. I flipped to the next picture which was one of Esme and Alice together. As soon as Jasper recognised Alice, his eyes lit up and showed a hint of a smile.

"This one here is Esme… Esme" I pointed out.

"Em" he mumbled.

Well if 'Em' was for Emmett and for Esme too, it would get rather confusing. I'll need to work on that.

"Es..me" I said slowly.

Hopefully it would make the letters easier to pronounce as he would hear them carefully.

"Emay" he whispered.

I smiled greatly at this. That's the closest we have got so far.

"Great job, Jasper. Well done" I praised as I tassel his hair.

He smiled as he ducked his head to avoid my hand but looked rather proud of himself rather than the usual confusion. I pointed to the picture of Alice next. I have already gone over many pictures of Alice while repeating her name but he hadn't said her name. Now that he was in the talking mood, he might be able to say it.

"A..Ali" he said with confidence.

"Oh my god! You are getting good" I laughed.

"Good" he repeated.

I was definitely so proud of him. I couldn't wait to show this to the others. But then again, that could be a problem. Jasper is really confident in attempting to speak and repeat my words but not around the others. Perhaps that's another thing that we can work on.

"What are you doing?" Asked a curious voice.

I turned around to see Carlisle walk in to the main room, noting the photo album and Jasper.

"Well, since we are _keeping _Jasper because I will _not _allow him to be placed anywhere else, I decided to teach him early. Isn't that right, Jazz?" I questioned as I turned to my brother.

He tilted his head at me once again but when I mimed a nod he turned his head to Carlisle and copied my action. It wasn't confidently this time though. He actually seemed rather afraid.

"I suppose it's a good idea. How is it going?" Carlisle asked.

I smiled and nodded my head positively at him to say that it was surprisingly going better than I had hoped. I then flipped a few pages back through the album to a picture of Carlisle by himself and pointed to him and looked at Jasper.

And then he shook his head.

"Come on, Jasper. Try for me" I begged. "Carlisle"

He shook his head at me again as he looked down at his hand; playing with his fingers. Carlisle walked closer to us and crouched by Jasper.

"Perhaps my name is just a little difficult for him" he suggested.

I didn't think so. Before he actually started responding to the names, he was refusing to try pronouncing them but every time I had attempted Carlisle, unlike the others, he had furrowed his eyebrows at me as if I was saying something wrong. He hadn't done that with any of the others. I just shrugged at my father's suggestion.

"How about you try another one for me, Jasper?" Carlisle tried.

Jasper just looked at him plainly but it did sound like a good idea. I turned back to the page with Esme and Alice and pointed to Alice while looking at Jasper expectantly.

He looked at the picture and then cautiously at Carlisle. Once his eyes were on me again he tried to form words in his mouth again but this time, nothing came out. Perhaps he was just nervous.

"Alice" I reminded him.

"Ali" he mumbled.

Carlisle smiled at his attempt. 'Ali' was cute so maybe it could be her nickname to make things easier for Jasper. My finger moved to Esme's face as I look at Jasper again.

"Esme" I pointed out.

"E….Em…Emay" he tried.

Carlisle's smile grew therefore he, too, was happy for Jasper. At this rate, by the end of the day, he would know the names of each member of the family.

"Good boy, Jasper" Carlisle praised.

I wasn't sure if Jasper understood the words or not but he seemed to smile when he saw us both happy. It was an adorable shy smile with a small dimple on his right cheek. Oh, I miss seeing that dimple.

"Dad, Emmett has used up all the milk" Edward informed, annoyed as he marched on into the room.

Jasper suddenly jumped away from me and backed off the sofa as he began to growl at Edward. Going by the look of Edward's face, he had completely forgot that my brother was in the room. It was beyond hilarious to see that Edward the moron to be afraid of Jasper but I had to hold back the smirk. When would Edward learn to stop looking so startled? It only encourages Jasper.

"Jasper" Carlisle called.

Jasper only responded with a growl at my father as well before turning back to Edward. He hadn't backed away like Jasper had wanted him to, causing him to start moving forward as he snarled.

"Jasper, stop!" I commanded as soon as I realised he was planning to attack.

Thankfully, he had stopped dead in his tracks but his eyes never left Edward's. I made a move forward and put my hand on Jasper's rapid beating chest. I pulled him closer to me which then cause him to whimper into my neck. Was that an apology?

"Can I please ask why he hates me so much?" Edward questioned.

"Duh, you are the only one in the house that shows fear towards him! He's younger than you, moron!" I shouted.

"Mowon" Jasper mumbled into my neck.

Right then, I really did have to hold back a laugh. Well, if Jasper learns any bad words, it's going to be during the times me and Edward clash.

"Rosalie, there's no need to get nasty. You're supposed to be a good influence on your brother" Carlisle intervened.

I _was_ a good influence on Jasper. I managed to teach him who was the biggest douchebag in the house. Edward toned down the amount of fear that he had shown before looking at Jasper who was still hiding his face but his ears kept twitching as if he was detecting sound.

"Well maybe if he stopped acting like a dog…"

"You know he can't help that" I snapped at him again.

Carlisle sighed in frustration with the both of us.

"Edward, just go back into your room. I'll buy some more milk for you and Rose? Stick to what you were doing" he ordered.

Edward nodded at him and then left the room. Once he was gone, Jasper turned his head towards the door again before whispering 'mowon' again. I chuckled this time as I took his hand and led him back to the sofa once again. Carlisle put a hand through his hair as he watched Jasper.

"If he does stay, Rose, I'm relying on you to help me out here. He responds well to you. I need you to teach him that the rest of the family is safe so that he can create a bond with them and we'll also need to work together to stop the growling. I'll have to find a method to teach him that it's wrong" Carlisle explained.

"I know. I'll do my best" I nodded.

I already knew that he was staying. Carlisle had already fallen in love with him the way a father would when he sees his new-born son for the first time and I remember how sympathetic Esme was when I first joined the family. She had told me that if there was anything she could do to bring him back, she would do it. Well now she has that chance.

Carlisle nodded back at me before turning around to leave the room. I looked down at Jasper who was staring at the photo of Alice; seeming to be thinking very hard.

"You like her don't you?" I said surely.

I was surprised that he didn't stick by her side the way he does with me since she was the first person he met and kept him fed while he was out there living on his own. Instead, all his attention was on me. Yeah, maybe I was a long lost sister but Alice wasn't even in second place; it was Carlisle. I felt kind of sorry for Alice because I believe that she should get credit for it but she had said it was fine because according to her, Jasper did still like her. He just only showed it when I was sleeping.

"Like Ali" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

It was only 5 at night but then again, I doubt he slept at all last night. He spent the first half howling and the second half messing up the kitchen. I pulled him even closer to me which he then grabs my sleeve to keep the comfortable position. He leaned his head into my neck and began to doze off while continually play with his fingers. I watched the movement of his fingers for about 15 minutes before it finally stopped which informed me that he was now sleeping. There was no sound though. No snore, no loud breathing, no light growling which is something he does when he is partly relaxed. He was breathing so silently that if it wasn't for his warm breathe on my neck, I would have thought that he wasn't breathing at all.

I started to touch his hair delicately, careful not to wake him up. He looked so peaceful and was missing the usual look on his face which was what told us that he was observing cautiously, focusing on sound or even smell etc. It was all gone so as I look at his face at this moment, he just looks so normal, so human and so natural.

"Welcome home, Jasper" I whispered.

**A little shorter than I wanted it to be because you guys deserved a longer chapter because of the wait but it'll do for now. I just didn't want you to think I had given up on the story because I always finish what I start.**

**Any other ideas are welcome for future writers block**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi people and thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I want to thank 'black diamond' and my guest reviewer 'Darlin' for adding a few more ideas to my head. I shall use them soon.**

**And to another guest reviewer 'Brazos' I'd like to say that it's like you can read my mind…**

**A nice and long chapter ahead **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

Another day had gone by since we had Jasper and as expected, I had been woken up by the sound of howling again but this time it had stopped quicker than the day before. I had gone back to sleep but woke up again a couple of hours later by the sound of Edward and Rosalie arguing. With a sigh, I got out of bed as well as Esme and got into casual clothes before going down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. But this was Edward and Rosalie so the chances were that the argument was about nothing.

"You're making a big deal about it again!" Edward yelled at her.

"No! You're a complete idiot. Dad buys more of it and then you drink it all up again. You're so selfish, Edward" Rosalie exclaimed.

Like I said; arguing about nothing.

"Rose, Edward, I would appreciate it if you stop shouting at each other. Just because you're awake doesn't mean that everybody else is" I told them.

"But dad, he used up all the milk _again! _He uses too much for his cereal and then he has at least two glasses before it reaches the afternoon. He's greedy" she glared at her brother.

I put a hand through my hair which tends to be my way of keeping myself calm with Rosalie's temper. I preferred it when she was with Jasper since she was a lot calmer around him. I had noticed the change in her mood ever since he had arrived.

"In that case, perhaps you should have breakfast that doesn't involve milk and Edward, you must remember to save some for everybody else. Especially since I have figured that Jasper likes it too" I mentioned.

It had been yesterday evening when I had come back from the shops with a fresh 4 pint bottle of milk with me since I had gone out to buy some. Jasper had been sleeping on Rosalie but it was as soon as I carried him to his bed when he had woken up. He hadn't freaked out and attacked me like I worried he would but instead he gripped onto my shirt and relaxed. As soon as I had placed him in his bed he had started to lick his lips while looking in the direction of the bathroom where I had kept the door open. I had remembered when he was using the bathroom taps as a source of drinking water so I took this moment to explore what other drinks he was interested in.

I had brought up a glass of orange juice, blackcurrant squash and milk. He didn't show interest in the first two but when I showed him the milk, he tried scooping it out with his hands. I knew that he would find it difficult to drink out of the cup due to the fact that he probably hadn't even learnt how to so instead, I had taken one of my son's water bottles and filled it up with the milk. When I had brought it back up to Jasper, I guided him to use it. It was pretty much like the way a toddler falls asleep while drinking out of a bottle. He used one hand to keep it in his mouth but I had held it too just to stop it from falling since his grip wasn't that firm.

Because of this, I will probably have to start buying a lot more milk. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Jasper likes milk too, huh?" Edward questions.

I nodded at him to confirm this.

"So technically I didn't drink all of the milk" he corrected.

One thing about Edward was that he was always trying to find a way to outsmart us.

"No, but you drunk _most _of it" I noted.

Edward smirked at me, knowing that I was correct.

"Dad, what the hell is this?" I heard Rose call.

I walked towards where her voice came from which lead to outside my study. Her eyes were directed to something that I had also brought yesterday but a little later on. It was a medium sized coloured mat laying in the corner of my study. It wasn't the rough kind of mats that you find at a door but one with a thick and smooth kind of fabric which could even pass as a dog bed. But that wasn't my intention of how to use it.

"That's a mat, Rose" I stated.

"I know that but what the hell is it supposed to be used for?" She asked.

After seeing Rosalie teach Jasper names of the people in the house, it made me realised that I, too, needed to start teaching him a few things. I had wrote a list of all the things that would need to be worked on which included his speech, manners and telling apart right from wrong. The growling needed to come to a stop and I had a bad feeling that Jasper might attempt to bite somebody again if they pushed him too far.

Since Rosalie was focusing on his speech at the moment, I decided to pick another important topic which was teaching him what was right and what was wrong. In order to do this, I needed to think of a way to reward him as well as a way to punish him but to do this, I had to think back to the time when my children were very young since Jasper probably had no idea what it meant to be grounded.

My intention was to use this mat to place Jasper whenever he did something wrong which included the growling. I had originally thought of a naughty step or chair but we're talking about a child who has been living in the wild for twelve whole years so I very much doubt that he would use a chair or stair. A mat seemed simpler because he would manage to find his own way to make himself comfortable so that he was less likely to try and run from the area but I still wanted him to see it as a punishment. All I had to do was wait for Jasper to do something wrong but I already knew I didn't have to wait that long.

"This is where I will put Jasper if he misbehaves" I explained to my daughter.

"Oh, that's a good idea actually" Rosalie agreed.

When Rosalie settled herself on a sofa in the main room, I went upstairs to see if Jasper was awake. He might be but he still doesn't know how to open a door but then again, if he wanted to get out of a room, he would be howling or whimpering. When I opened his bedroom door, there was no sign of Jasper anywhere.

Alice had let him out of his room the night before so she might have done it again but if that was the case, why wasn't there a mess like there was last time? I headed to my other daughter's room instead, thinking that it was possible that he could be in there with her too.

As soon as I opened the door, I saw Jasper in Alice's bed with his chin and a hand on her stomach. His eyes were on me and the actions seemed exactly the same as his first night here but he was with Rosalie instead.

"Hello Jasper" I spoke quietly.

He twitched his ears at the sound of my voice before shifting the position of his body by lying on his side next to Alice while trying to nudge her neck with his head. Alice moved a little and mumbled what sounded like a 'go away'.

"Come here" I called.

He growled very shortly but licked his lips soon after before jumping off Alice's bed and crouched by my side. His hand found my sleeve as he clung onto it tightly while looking up at me like he wanted something. I led him out of my daughters room; shutting the door behind me before leading him down the stairs. By this point he let go of my sleeve as he seems very cautious on the stairs. I even had to stop him from climbing on the balancer because I knew that he was going to try and jump down which I didn't want him to risk. Once we were down the stairs though, his hand returned to grip on my sleeve.

"Are you hungry?" I asked him although I wasn't expecting an answer.

He just looked at me while tilting his head like he keeps doing but I assumed that he was since he hadn't eaten since last night. I led him to the kitchen which is when he let go of my sleeve again and jumped up on the side. He watched me but not in a cautious way which was what made me debate whether I should tell him to get off the side or not but I couldn't have him grow a habit of this.

"Come here, Jasper" I told him.

He had already learned the meaning of 'come here' so there was no hesitation. He jumped off the sides and returned beside me, rubbing his head against my shoulder which I still haven't figured the meaning of.

I made a bowl of Weetabix for him as he watched me carefully; licking his lips when he spotted the milk. It was a good job that Esme had drove to the shops to buy some more as soon as she was informed that it was gone. Noticing Jasper's interest, I refilled his water bottle with more milk so that he could drink it while I waited for the Weetabix to soak up the milk. I chose this cereal in particular because it would be useful to teach him to eat out of a spoon with a mashed up substance. As soon as it looked ready enough, I crushed up the Weetabix so that it was no longer solid.

Carrying his bowl into the dining room, Jasper followed but dropping his bottle to the floor because he preferred having both of his hands free when walking low on the ground in a crouch like way. Rose found the both of us and sat on one of the chairs on the table in hope that Jasper would copy. Instead, he jumped up onto the table.

I knew that he preferred being on a flat surface so a chair didn't satisfy him enough. Giving up, I call him back onto the floor and chose to use the same method as last time. I walked him back into the main room where the coffee table was and Rosalie followed.

The coffee table was at a height where he could crouch on the floor but could still eat on the table so it was a start to teaching him how to eat at a table. I noticed that Rose had picked Jasper's water bottle back up since Jasper was eyeing it.

I placed the bowl of Weetabix on the table, making Jasper lean near it to smell it. His eyes then darted to somebody behind me and when I turned around to see who it was, I found out that my darling wife had joined us too; walking in slowly.

"Shhhhhhh" I sounded.

I did it to avoid hearing the smallest growl coming from him and it worked because he didn't make a sound but only looked back at me. I chose this moment to make a start by getting a spoonful of Weetabix before nearing it to his mouth as I sat next to him. He watched the spoon curiously before grabbing it with his hand to use his fingers to eat it.

"No Jazz, watch" Rosalie told him.

She took the spoon off him and had taken another spoonful of Weetabix before eating a bit for herself as Jasper noted down what she was doing. Grabbing another spoonful, she guided it back to Jasper's mouth.

"Open your mouth" she told him.

Surely he was familiar with this one before his parents were taken from him. Because this was something he had learnt as a kid, I was sure that he would pick this up quickly; making this easier for all of us. Rosalie opened her mouth to let Jasper know that he should open his own. He copied her action which was when she moved the spoon into his mouth.

Almost as if he understood what he was doing now, he ate the food of the spoon before swallowing it.

"Good boy, Jasper" Rosalie exclaimed.

Jasper's eyes returned to mine and I was wondering if he was expecting me to give him the same response as his sister. If he was then it meant that he was beginning to understand the meaning of 'good boy' too.

"Well done, Jasper" I told him as I put a hand onto his shoulder.

He leaned into my touch and I began to hear what appeared to be the sound of purring. That's the second time I have heard that now.

Rosalie begins to spoon feed him again while both of his hands were tightly clenching on to my sleeve but that's when I realised that it might have meant that he was stressed or anxious. All the previous times that he has eaten, he had an extremely cautious behaviour; even around Rosalie but he knew that in order to eat this food, he needed our help so he was pushing himself way out of his comfort zone to allow that. I actually found it amazing that his brain was processing better than I thought since he was thinking this out carefully. And another thing that made me happy was that I was the one being used to comfort him.

Once he had finished his bowl, Rosalie had taken it to the kitchen so Esme slowly moved to where she was originally sitting. I kept on making the 'shhhh' sound again which did prove very effective; especially if I did it in advance.

"He's improving already" Esme noted while looking at him sympathetically.

"I know. Rosalie is going to teach him how to bond with you and the others soon" I informed.

I knew that she wanted to be close to him so bad. Close as in the way Rose was to him and even the way I was to him but at the moment, he was very cautious around most of the others but we will have to fix that soon.

Jasper started to whimper as he rubbed his head against my shoulder once again while his fists clench into each side of the shoulder of my shirt. It was like he was begging me to protect or comfort him.

I gently put a hand around him which pulled him into a small cuddle which is when the whimpering stopped. Maybe that's all he wanted. He was mentally just a small boy and now living here was bringing back the memories of his childhood therefore he was beginning to recall the life of his first years as a child. All he wanted was a small comforting cuddle.

When Rosalie returned, Jasper's eyes were back on her but he didn't pull away. Instead, he just rested his chin on my shoulder as he whined for Rosalie. She got close enough to keep him happy which relaxed Jasper completely.

His ears twitched once again before removing himself from our position and darting up the stairs. Well last time he did this, he trashed Edward's room. Not wanting him to cause any more trouble, I rushed up the stairs to follow him and found him lying by Edward's door; scratching at it. I could hear Edward playing on his piano so this had obviously made Jasper curious.

Noticing that I was near, he whimpered loudly to tell me the he wanted me to open the door. I liked the idea of him exploring new things but the thought of the 'new thing' was in Edward's room held me back.

I knew that Edward feared him; especially when Jasper would growl at him. I wouldn't blame him really since a growling child was an extremely odd behaviour. The sound of the keys on the piano soon stopped and then the door opened. Edward's head popped out; probably to check out the noise but Jasper grabbed the chance to bolt in there.

"Jasper" I called after him.

Edward had a strained look on his face and it was obvious that he knew Jasper in a new room was bad news. Jasper had been in here before but left hours of mess for Edward to clean up; he just didn't want to do that again.

Jasper didn't listen to me but jumped up on the seat that lay in front of Edward's piano as he observed it carefully. He looked so focused on it that I was afraid that the slightest noise or movement would scare him. Edward daren't move just in case the boy gets mad enough to try and break his beloved piano.

"Jasper, come here" I called again.

He still didn't move; continuing to crouch on top of the stool. Why couldn't he do that at the dining table? He looked back at Edward cautiously but didn't growl like he did all the other times that he crossed paths with Edward.

"Actually dad, I think….I think I can handle it. Maybe I can show him a few things" Edward suggested nervously as if he was still debating it.

"Are you sure?" I double checked.

I didn't want to be the one to blame if Jasper starts to misbehave again. Edward nodded more confidently this time.

"Alright then. Call me if anything goes wrong" I told him.

If he does anything bad then I can put the mat in my study to good use but I hoped that I wouldn't need to use it anytime soon. He had behaved well so far today. Jasper's eyes returned back to the keys as he started the shift his position.

I managed to gain the confidence to walk away, hoping that Jasper would behave himself for now. This might be a great chance for Edward to create a bond with Jasper miraculously without Rosalie's help. But then again, I'd rather Rosalie not help Edward because I doubt Jasper would learn anything other than curse words.

**So the next chapter will be in Edward's POV so that we can see what happens in his room. Will it go well or will Edward regret his own decision of letting him stay in his room.**

**Reviews will be great**


	14. Chapter 14

**Any spelling mistakes noticed in Jasper's speech is deliberate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Edward's POV**

I'm not gonna lie here; this kid scares the hell out of me. From the moment he showed up, I had been terrified of him although I am not sure why. I guess it has something to do with him constantly growling at me and acting like such an animal all the time. I even noticed a bite mark on my dad's wrist when he got back with Jasper but I just pretended not to notice. I already knew what this meant; Jasper was violent.

This is why I am unsure what had made me think Jasper staying in my room was a good idea. I don't know what made me offer but I just did and now I'm stuck in here, afraid that the wild kid is going to lash out on my piano. I have no idea what I would do if he breaks that thing. My family were rich enough to buy me another one but that wasn't the point. I like the one I have now and I will not let some feral kid mess it up.

It was after my dad left when I got nervous being left with him. Dad had Jasper under control but now he was gone, what was stopping him from biting me? He has been wanting to by the way he always gets into a pouncing position when I try to enter a room but dad has always been able to stop him in the act.

He was watching me right now like he was expecting something from me. What the hell did he want me to do? Expose my arms so that he could make a meal of them? Open the window so he could escape back into the wild? Yeah, I prefer option two but the only thing that was holding me back from letting him go was that my parents seem to have grown attached to him despite only being his third day here. Not only that but Rosalie would kill me; literally. She has just found her missing brother and she would definitely be willing to kill me just to keep him with her. She hates me so much that it's dangerous.

"What do you want?" I asked him a little harshly.

My tone of voice was just returned with a glare. He raised his upper lip to bare his teeth but he didn't growl like I thought he would. He was still sitting on my piano seat which annoyed me a little. He turned his head away from me so that I couldn't see him. I could still hear him though.

"Mowon" he mumbled.

If he said what I think he did, his pronunciation wasn't as bad as I would have thought it would be considering that he stopped learning to talk at the age of four and even then, I heard from Carlisle that apparently Jasper had speech problems at that age.

"It's Edward" I corrected.

"Mowon" he repeated but glaring at me this time.

I walked closer to him; gaining confidence. I made my face look stern since I was informed that it was my facial expressions that Jasper responded too. He hated me most because I was the one that showed vulnerability so if I at least act tough, Jasper would back off.

"Edward" I said again.

He opened his mouth to speak but just as he was about to say something, he forced his mouth shut and lowered his head. I wasn't sure if Jasper was deliberately calling me a moron or if he had thought it was my real name by learning it from Rosalie but she is definitely to blame for this and I was not going to allow it. I crouched down by him; feeling determined to correct the name he had given me.

"Say Edward" I told him.

He stared at me; waiting for something else to happen. Realising that this wasn't going to work straight away, I took a deep breath to help with my patience.

"Jasper" I said, pointing to him. "Edward" I then pointed to me.

I thought that gesturing to him and then myself would help him understand but apparently not.

"Rose" he whispered.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to try and figure out how to get through to him. He hasn't been in here for long and this was already frustrating me. How did Carlisle handle this?

"Edward. Say Edward" I requested calmly.

He moved his face closer to mine which kind of freaked me out but I still refused to back away. Noticing my challenging look, he finally gave up.

"Eward" he responded quietly.

I guess the letter 'D' wasn't his strong point when trying to pronounce words. He was close and that was a great start. I smiled weakly as he watched my expression. _Don't look scared. Don't look scared. _He suddenly clenched his fist into my shirt and tugged me towards the chair he was sitting on before jumping off.

"Eward" he whispered again.

I looked at him but his eyes were on the piano. I doubt that he had ever heard or even seen one of these before. Without a second thought, I pressed my finger against a single note. Jasper's ears twitched as his body backed away from the piano until his back was pressed against the wall. He started to whimper but it had a little bit of a growl to it as well. I lifted my finger off the key and looked at Jasper. He was shaking with fear but his eyes still remained on my piano. It was like he was waiting for it to move.

"Hey, it's okay" I calmed him.

His eyes wondered off to my bedroom door. Did he want to leave already? Knowing that he misbehaves when he doesn't get his own way, I opened my door, expecting him to run out but he didn't. Instead, he jumped back onto the piano stool from where I had moved off it and gave me that expectant look again.

I was confused now. It was clear that he wanted something but I had no idea what it was. He began to whimper loudly and raising his head before leaning it back. I think he was gesturing me to return back to the seat. It was a wild guess but I walked towards him again. He didn't jump off the stool this time but it was big enough for two of us so I sat next to him as he watched me nervously. Well at least he didn't look like he wanted to attack me.

I slowly put a finger on another key but I didn't put pressure on it so that it wouldn't make a sound. I just wanted to see how Jasper would react before it made any noise. Instead, he continued to watch like he was waiting for the moment that I play another note.

On that thought, I pressed down again. Jasper shivered but he didn't move away this time. This encouraged me to play a few more notes. Jasper whimpered quietly and pushed his body closer to mine. I guess he is more afraid than I am. I didn't stop though because the amount of times that I play the piano means that I need him to get used to hearing the sound without wanting to run away.

As I continue to play, Jasper started to shuffle forward to gaze at the piano; watching the way my fingers hit each note. I think he was trying to figure out how it works; it's quite simple really but in order to become a professional, you need to do a lot of practicing.

He then did something that I wasn't expecting. He raised his arm close to the piano and lightly pressed one of his fingers on a low note. He jumped back at the sound but he moved forward again to make the same noise. I kept playing too, all though the notes he was pressing didn't match the notes I was playing but I didn't mind as long as he doesn't break it.

He seemed to be more focused now although he was just using his index finger on each key. _Just like a four year old would. _If we do end up keeping him, I wonder how long it would take for him to act his physical age or would he always be like this? I hope not. I could imagine the poor kid being bullied if anyone ever found out about him and noticed his unusual behaviour. Not only that but it's a little annoying. His age tells me that he understands everything but mentally, all he knows is how to eat, sleep and drink but even that's with difficulty.

We continued to sit at my piano for about another 20 minutes until Jasper stopped playing. I stopped with him and turned to look at him to see if he wanted to leave my room now or if he wanted to stay and do something else.

His eyes wondered off to the window before jumping off the stool and up onto the window sill. He observed the forest, resting his palm on the window that was blocking his way out of here. I bet he felt like a caged tiger captured from the wild. But I knew that if I opened the window for him, he wouldn't leave. This place is like a goldmine to him. There's food, water, a comforting bed, shelter and there's his sister whereas in the wild, he probably had to hunt and look for his own food and water and then sleep in trees that were uncomfortable and provide no shelter. But despite all that, he missed life in the wild.

The doorbell rang as Jasper's ears twitch, jumping of the sill and running to the door to howl his way out. I have to admit, although it was crazy, he was very good at making animal noises; I'm surprised that he hasn't tried barking. I opened my bedroom door, making Jasper dart out of my room. I followed him down the stairs to see Emmett walking in with a big box in his hand, followed by my mom, Esme.

Emmett put the box on the table which was when I realised what it was; the Xbox one. As soon as he noticed Jasper, he pointed a finger at him.

"No chewing because if you do, I'll….man, I don't know what I'II would do" Emmett said the last part to himself.

Jasper seemed to be curious as to what was in the box but Emmett made sure that he stayed away from it. I wasn't surprised considering Jasper had chewed the wire of his Xbox last time. He would probably keep his door locked from now on just to stop Jasper from going in there.

He began to whimper as he tried to get past Emmett but he was blocking Jasper's way.

"He's just curious, Emmett. Let him take a look" Alice told him.

"Says the girl who complained that her hair dryer got chewed" Emmett muttered before walking out of Jasper's way.

Jasper jumped up on to the table where the box was before leaning closer to it to smell it.

"It's not food, man. I don't even think it has a smell" Emmett said.

Jasper growled at him which was almost as if he was telling Emmett to shut up. Once Emmett did so, Jasper sunk his teeth into the cardboard.

"No, see this is why I don't let him explore stuff" Emmett complained as he pushed Jasper away from the box. He then picked it up and carried it to his room.

"Mom, did you get me anything" I asked her.

I noticed that Alice, too, had a bag of her own but if Alice went shopping with her, it would be a lot more than just one bag. I assumed that mom had brought Alice a few clothes and a new hairdryer to replace the one that Jasper had destroyed along with Emmett's Xbox.

"No, honey. Was there anything you needed? I can get it when I next go out" Esme offered.

"No, nothing major other than a new note book and a memory stick. They are both getting full" I informed.

As soon as Carlisle walked in the room, Jasper jumped off the table and crouched by his side with his arm raised so that his fist clenched in Carlisle's shirt. I was unsure why he did that but then again, there were a lot of things that Jasper did that I was unsure of. Well my best guess was that by grabbing a piece of a person's clothing was expressing attachment and I knew that Jasper behaved around Carlisle so perhaps that what it was.

**Carlisle's POV**

When my wife got back from taking my son out to get a new Xbox, I thought that it would be a good idea for her and I to spend some time with Jasper while the others do their own thing. Edward had gone back upstairs, Emmett was trying out his new Xbox, and Rosalie was currently out with her mates while Alice was spending her time trying on her new outfits.

Jasper was leaning against me on the couch in the way he usually does with Rosalie. His eyes were watching Esme cautiously who was also sitting next to him but a little further away so that she didn't seem like a threat to him. At least he hasn't growled at her yet.

"When I went out to buy Emmett's Xbox, I came across a few things that I thought might help Jasper learn" Esme announced.

"What did you find?" I asked curiously.

I was glad to know that Rose and I weren't alone in trying to teach Jasper new things. Esme grabbed a plastic bag that had the things in. She pulled out the first packet and showed them to me.

"Well, the first thing that caught my eye was building blocks with letters of the alphabet on. I thought that it would be useful to help him pronounce letters and learn them as well as spell them out. And then, I found this"

Esme then pulled out what appeared to be a pack of cards with pictures on.

"This well help him with his speech. An example is a card with a picture of a car with the letter 'C' on it to help him out" she explained.

I thought that this really was a good idea. Since the only words he was able to pronounce before he lived his life in the wild, was Rose, mom and dad, these words would all be new to him but I hope that he learns them quickly.

"The last thing I got was a colouring book. It will be fun for him and it will give him something to. But since this is Jasper, I picked up crayons and colouring pencils rather than felt tip pens just so that he doesn't get ink on his clothes or the furniture or tries to swallow it" Esme explained.

Deciding to start off with the easiest, I took the book and opened it up to the first page which was a picture of a lion but the colouring space was easy enough for somebody who hasn't coloured before. I then took a orange crayon out of the packet and placed it in Jaspers hand.

He looked at me curiously; unsure about what I was doing but I just guided his hand to the book before moving his hand to help him colour in the picture. He realised what I was doing and had already started colouring it on his own. It's almost as if he is familiar with this.

**A/N I would just like to point out that I know that most of you reading are American and that you spell colour like color but since I'm from England, that's how I spell it. It's the same with the word 'realised'. It can also be spelt with a 'z'. Anyway, back to the story.**

"Do you think he has learnt this before? You know, before he was taken" Esme questioned.

My eyes remained on Jasper who was scribbling the face of the lion but I nodded at her. He clearly knew what he was doing. I could even tell it by his eyes. They were just so drawn into the picture as if it was bringing back good memories. He was enjoying this. Esme's eyes returned to Jasper, making the most of his most human moment yet.

Almost as if I jinxed it, Jasper's eyes flickered to the ceiling as he pressed his body against mine which appeared to be shaking. His ears began to twitch as he drops his crayon. His face had gone from relaxed and happy to absolutely terrified. What was scaring him? Whatever it was that he could hear, we couldn't. His ears were very good at detecting sound unlike the average human.

And then suddenly, Jasper darted from my side and ran to the complete opposite side of the room again while making some sort of terrifying screeching sound. He jumped up onto the coffee table before crawling under it to whimper loudly. As soon as I moved off the chair to comfort him, he ran out from under the table and then started running around the room in circles, making a lot of noise in the process.

Edward hurried down the stairs to see what all the noise was but Jasper hadn't even bothered to growl at him like he usually did.

"Dad, what's going on?" He asked.

"I don't know. He's hearing something and it's scaring him" I called over the noise.

I wasn't sure what to do. If I don't do anything, he'll end up hurting himself; trashing the place in the process but if I try to catch him, it'll scare him and could possibly attack me in fear that I'm a threat.

"Shhhhhh" I tried. It usually worked so I was hoping that it would now but according to the way Jasper was acting, the noise proved to be ineffective. I kept trying anyway.

Deciding that running around the main room wasn't enough for him, he ran into the dining room which freaked Edward out since Jasper had to run past him. I rushed in there with Jasper where he kept jumping on the table, off and then on again. His screeching sound turned into loud whimpers as he ran into the kitchen, jumping on the side and then off again.

Once he realised where I was, he ran past me and back into the main room where his loud whimpers suddenly stopped but was followed by Esme screaming my name.

"Shit" I heard Edward shout.

It wasn't often when I heard him swear. I ran back into the main room, panicking, and that's when I saw Jasper lying face down on the floor by the coffee table, unconscious.

**What's better than a chapter with a cliff hanger?**

**Reviews of course!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi again guys, I spent my private studies in college writing these up since I can't find the time to do it at home now so I apologise for any long updates. My story 'to love the unloved' is currently half way finished but I'm kind of struggling to write the other half. Hopefully that will be up soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Carlisle's POV**

_**Previously**_

_Deciding that running around the main room wasn't enough for him, he ran into the dining room which freaked Edward out since Jasper had to run past him. I rushed in there with Jasper where he kept jumping on the table, off and then on again. His screeching sound turned into loud whimpers as he ran into the kitchen, jumping on the side and then off again._

_Once he realised where I was, he ran past me and back into the main room where his loud whimpers suddenly stopped but was followed by Esme screaming my name._

_"Shit" I heard Edward shout._

_It wasn't often when I heard him swear. I ran back into the main room, panicking, and that's when I saw Jasper lying face down on the floor by the coffee table, unconscious._

I rushed to Jasper's side, turning his body over to check for any injuries. He had a gash on his head which was bleeding a little. It wasn't deep or wide enough for any type of stitch but it could still have an effect on him.

"Dad, is he okay?" Edward asked, panicked.

I lifted Jasper's limp body into my arms to find any other injuries but I couldn't find anymore so my guess is that he knocked himself out in shock of the pain.

"He's fine. We just need to wake him up and keep him awake" I told him.

Falling asleep with a head injury was dangerous and even though Jasper must have faced many dangerous obstacles in his life, I was not willing to risk it. I shook his shoulder to get him to wake up. His eyes already fluttered open which timed perfectly as Emmett hurried down the stairs with his heavy footsteps.

"I heard loud noises. Is everything okay?" He questioned before staring at Jasper in my arms.

"Emmett, those loud noises were going on for at least 5 minutes and you have only just thought to check it out" Edward noted.

"Well, the Xbox kind of covered up the noise until the game was over" Emmett explained.

"What game were you playing" I suddenly asked.

If his answer is what I think it is then I think I have found the cause of his sudden outburst.

"Call of Duty ghosts, why?" He questioned.

Bingo. It made sense; Emmett's Xbox was on loud enough for Jasper to hear but not loud enough for anyone else to hear, plus, Emmett was playing a shooting game. Jasper must have come across hunters when he was living in the forest. He knew that the sound of guns meant danger; therefore he freaked out when he heard the sound of Emmett playing a gun game.

"Emmett, from now on, for Jasper's sake, keep the TV volume down. I think he's afraid of the sound of guns" I guessed

"Shit, dad, I'm sorry" Emmett apologised.

"It's fine. We just need to be careful from now on. His life on the wild has had a negative impact on him" I told him.

"I'll say" Edward agreed.

Jasper began to whimper, bringing my attention back to him. He looked at me, afraid and I could feel his body shaking. He was scared.

"Can you all give us a minute, please?" I asked them.

I knew that he hated feeling crowded and since Rosalie wasn't here, I was the one who was left to calm him down; especially because not only was I holding him but he was also clinging onto me for dear life. Esme guided the boys out the room, leaving just Jasper and I in the room.

"Shhh, it's alright. Nobody is going to hurt you" I whispered to him.

He continued to whimper and shake as his grip on me tightened even more.

"You're safe" I reassured.

"sss….safe" Jasper repeated quietly.

"Do you hurt anywhere, Jasper? Hurt?" I asked him.

I repeated the main word twice in hope that Jasper would understand what I'm asking.

"Hurt" he repeated.

I was unsure whether he was really hurting or if he was just repeating my words for the sake of it since he tends to do that.

"Where? Where do you hurt?" I asked slowly.

He watched me as I waited for an answer that I knew I wasn't going to get. He looked a little confused so he probably hadn't even understood what I had asked him. I'm guessing that it was only his head that was injured.

"Let's get you to my study so that I can sort that cut out" I told him as I lifted his body up.

He still refused to let go of me. I could already tell that he was still in shock and that the fainting spell had weakened him a little so I had to carry him; besides, the closeness somehow comforted him. Jasper wasn't at all heavy but his skinny figure had something to do with lack of food in the wild. I had to put him down to open my study door but once it was open, I picked him back up again and then I placed him in a comfortable seat.

"Stay here" I told him.

I had a feeling that he would just remove himself from the chair because I knew he doesn't like staying in the same place for too long but then again, he looked too tired to even move. With a stare as a response, I moved away to take a few pieces of needed equipment out of my desk drawer. I then crouched by Jasper so that I was level with his head.

"Stay still for me, Jasper" I instructed clearly.

Although he might not understand what I tell him, the more I talk to him, the more he will understand my words. Just speaking to him is teaching him how to talk. When he repeats our words, it means that he is at least listening to us and trying to understand our words. I dabbed the piece of cotton wool over his wound which caused him to flinch back and growled lightly at me. Growling in this case was rather understandable; I just made his injury feel a little worse so now he sees me as a threat.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'll make it better" I explained quietly.

He let out a small whimper as I raise my hand again to put pressure on his injury with another piece of cotton wool. He flinched again but he allowed me to carry on. Once the wound was clean enough, I put a band aid on the wound to avoid any infection. After I put it on, Jasper watched me once again. It wasn't a confused expression like it was earlier; it was more of a shocked expression as if he hadn't expected me to do what I did.

"Is that better?" I asked gently.

"Bedda" Jasper whispered back.

"Good" I replied before putting some of the equipment back in my drawer and the rubbish in the bin.

Jasper still held the amazed expression on his face. Hadn't he expected me to help him? Of course he didn't. When he got hurt in the wild, he had to deal with the pain. Whenever he had removed his shirt, there were a few scars on his back and minor ones on his chest and torso. They looked like they had healed well which was surprising. I wonder how he had kept them clean. Did he lick them like an animal would? Saliva is a natural antiseptic. I have also realised that he hasn't removed his shirt at all today. Progress.

Jasper's eyes were actually refusing to leave mine. He was doing his best to try to understand me. I put his hand on his shoulder which caused him to tilt his head.

"Jasper?"

I just wanted to make sure that he was still here. Some minds can travel off for a bit which is often referred to as daydreaming but Jasper seemed to be well aware that I was here.

"Daddy" he suddenly whispered.

Now I was the one that was left in shock. Did he just say that because he previously heard Rosalie call me 'dad' or did he generally see me as one? It made sense now. This was why he refused to say my name before. He knew that it was wrong to call a parent by their first name but only now he had the courage to question if I am the same person that was taken from him all those years ago.

He was unaware that his parents were killed in the process of the attempted kidnapping but of course I wasn't going to tell him that. He probably wouldn't understand what I meant anyway. The point is he now views me as the father figure. The way he viewed it was that I accepted him into my home, I allowed him to eat, I kept him safe at night so that he didn't need to be on the watch, I constantly refilled his bottle with milk every time it was empty so he never got thirsty and now I had just aided his injury.

He knew that I was here for him just like a father should be. His head moved forward to lean on my shoulder but now I had discovered what this action meant, I put my arms around him because it meant that he was asking for a cuddle. He returned it but held a tighter grip like a child would. Whether he accepted the fact that I replaced the role of a father or he thought I was really him, I would make sure that I act like the father he needs to him. After this moment, he _has _to stay with us.

"Daddy" he repeated with more emotions.

"It's alright, Jasper. Daddy's here. I'm not going to leave you"

He might have viewed his parents as the people who abandoned him if he wasn't aware of their murder. That might even explain the tight grip that he had on me; he was afraid that I was going to abandon him. I will not let that happen though. He is Rosalie's brother and now despite it only being a few days, I feel like he is a part of this family; my son. I cannot let this boy get lost again. He has wasted his entire childhood learning how to stay alive but now it was my job to let him know that he will be kept healthy while living here.

Esme had already proved to me that she had a heart for Jasper when she brought him a few things to help him learn. The way I saw it, she had already taken him on as a son, too, and that's before Jasper even starts referring her as 'mom' but the moment that time comes, her heart will melt at that; just like it had when Rosalie started calling her that.

When Rosalie first joined our family, she refused to accept the fact that we were now the ones responsible for her. She didn't want us to replace her parents as them and even calls us 'mom' and 'dad' without hesitation.

Speaking of Rosalie, the way that Jasper's body had suddenly jerked away from me and ran to the door told me that my daughter was home. His eyes were still on mine as he silently begged me to open the door. Just then, another idea popped into my head that could help him with his speech.

"Do you want me to open the door?" I asked him, slowly.

He whimpered as if he was screaming yes only in more of an animalistic way

"Jasper, say open" I told him.

He whimpered again and then licked his lips. "Oben" he whispered as he tried to claw the door.

I was debating whether or not I should teach him how to open the door but thought against it since it would be risky. He could run away, it could encourage him to raid the kitchen cupboards at night and sleep in the girl's room again. Instead, I opened the door for him and as soon as I did, he bolted out of my study. I followed him which led me into seeing Rose halfway through the front door with Jasper clinging onto her; rubbing his head against her shoulder.

"That gesture means that he wants to be hugged" I informed her.

Rosalie looked at me surprised and then figured out what I was talking about. She slowly put her arms around him and then he returned it tightly like he did with me.

"Dad, what happened to his head?" She asked a little worried.

"He heard Emmett play a video game that involved guns. I suspect that he has run into a hunter before or is aware of what they do and that they are dangerous to him" I explained.

She nodded, still worried but focused back onto Jasper. She managed to shut the front door and walk into the main room with Jasper still holding onto her.

"To be on the safe side, make sure that he doesn't fall asleep just yet" I warned Rosalie.

She nodded again, understanding my request and then Jasper started to whimper to Rose again.

"Hey Jazz, it's okay. I'm sorry for leaving you like that" she cooed.

Knowing that Jasper was with his sister, I left them to find my wife in the kitchen, waiting for me so that I could assure her that Jasper was okay and how I learnt that he was already making progress

**So what do you think?**

**Please review my great friends! You guys are being very supportive so far!**


End file.
